Lean on One Another
by darkladyvamp
Summary: What would you do if you had just found you father, Sirius Black, then he was gone? How would you cope?
1. The Letters

Rewritten and reposted. Not an "Interactive" story anymore. How'd you like my summary? Apparently there are people with no life skulking around reporting stories they think need to be deleted. Honestly I feel kind of bad for the people who can find nothing better to do than destroy.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except Crescent. Didn't make any money on it.

----------

Chapter 1 - The Letters

I was sitting in my room contemplating how boring this summer is going to be unless my father writes to me to invite me to stay at his house this summer. I was quite certain he will but a little put out that he hasn't written in about a month. Maybe I should write him, naw, if he wants to see me he will write.

Just as this thought enters my head I hear a tapping on my window. I turned to see Hedwig, my godbrother and best friend's owl, and smile. Letting her in it seems strange she is carrying 3 letters. One from my father, one from Harry and one from my godfather, Remus Lupin. They each had numbers on them, the one from my father #1, Harry's #2 and Remus' #3. Figuring that meant the order I were supposed to read them I open my father's letter and as I read I can feel the smile drop from my face.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this letter than my worst fear has come to pass, I have died without being able to say goodbye to you. I decided to write this because that thought has plagued my thoughts since our reunion. Moony thought it was a bit morbid when I gave this to him to keep incase it ever came to pass, but it doesn't seem so now does it so the joke's on him! I get to have the last word as always._

_There's so much I want to tell you, I died brave. Well at least I hope I did, and if I didn't just tell yourself that._

I had to stop to wipe my eyes and laugh at my father's sense of humor.

_Now that I'm gone I want you to attend Hogwarts but you'll have to take that up with Dumbledore but I don't think he will find a problem with it. You've been keeping up on your studies right? Not to much though, need to have a little fun as well._

_I know how close you've become with Harry and you need to lean on each other now, you're the only family he's got left. Molly would skin me alive if she knew what I'd just written but hey, I'm dead so there. I should also tell you that Harry fancies you, I would have told you sooner but he would never talk to me again, not so much a problem now._

_My love, please try to be brave through this and know that I will always be with you. The one regret I have with you is that I've only known you for 2 short years, but that's more than James and Lily got so I'm satisfied._

_There is so much more I want to say but don't know how. I should keep writing this letter forever then I won't be out doing something stupid that will get me killed but that is not possible for me. Everything I do is stupid if you listen to Snape._

_I love you so much, my wonderful daughter. I am so proud of the person you've become without me and with me. Don't ever settle for less, you deserve the world, even if I can't give it to you. I want you to be happy so as you cry for me, I hope, think of all the happy times and know that when you laugh it's ok. I don't want you to be sad forever. Your life shouldn't end with my death. Tell that to Harry as well, I was going to put it in his letter but somehow I think it will be better coming from you._

_Oh and watch over Moony for James and I, after all he is the last remaining Marauder. You have made quite an impression on him, he said you were his favorite goddaughter, although I don't think he has any others._

_I don't want to end this letter and I know you don't want me to end it but there's nothing left to say. I don't want to dampen this letter with legal crap so I'll leave that up to Moony._

_Love_

_Sirius_

Tears fell down my face as the realization of what that letter meant. Sirius was dead, I would never see him again and his name was never going to be cleared, ye gods this world was unfair. With shaky hands I opened Harry's letter to see some of the ink was smeared with tears. I could relate.

**Twinkle,**

**I was writing you a letter to tell you about Sirius when Lupin came in with 2 letters he wanted me to send. I don't know how he knew I was writing you but anyway. I hope you are reading the letters in order or you are probable completely confused.**

**I miss you so much Twink, I was going to write to you from school but I was still in shock, not really all there, ask Dumbledore, I pretty much destroyed his office. I finally realized I hadn't written you when I got here to the OotP. You need to come home, where you are is not home, it's here. I need you here, please.**

**Ron and Hermione are here, but not much of a help. Everyone keeps asking if I'm ok and I just want to tell them to sod off.**

**Lupin just stuck his head in to see if I sent the letters yet, I told him I had to write a new one. You got a letter from Sirius too, huh? We all did, even Snape. I tried to get Lupin to let me see it but he told me no. oh well it probably told him he was a greasy slimy prat and that all he ever will be. Then apologize for it.**

**Bye my twinkle,**

**Harry**

Any other time, if Harry had referred to me as his my heart would have taken over my chest but not now. Now it was in my throat threatening to choke me. I didn't even know if I wanted to open the letter from my godfather or just go to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Maybe Remus didn't want me to go to the headquarters so I decided to read his letter. A key fall out of the envelope as well

_My daughter of the moon,_

_By now you know the fate of your father and let me be the second or third (I didn't read your letter from padfoot) to tell you to come home. I have sent an owl to your mom earlier this evening to tell her the situation and ask her to let you come to her about it. She's known for about 4 hours longer than you, and for that I am deeply sorry but I wanted Harry's letter to find you after Sirius' and before mine, so I had to wait._

_This is your home now, to do with it as you wish, well half of it is. Half is Harry's. Sirius mentioned in the letter to me that he hoped you still used the house for the HQ but you could do whatever you wanted, with the agreement of Harry, of course._

_You're father left all his money to you and Harry, so here's the key to the vault and he said he hoped you didn't give it all to Hermione for S.P.E.W. I do hope you don't mind sharing everything with Harry but you know what he meant to Sirius, you are his 2 kids that just happen to come from different parents. He was hoping for you two to become an item, before he died. He told me it was inevitable for you two to get together but I guess it didn't happen soon enough._

_Come home quickly, Harry needs you, as do all of us._

_Love_

_R.J. Lupin_

I smiled at my godfather's greeting and formal ending. Clearing my mind I threw everything I could possibly need in a trunk then head downstairs after letting Hedwig get some water. She sat patiently on my trunk, knowing I was going the same place she was, content to hitch a ride back.

Walking into the living room I see my mother and Jake sitting on the couch. My mom looked up at me with sad eyes and opened her arms for me to hug. I shook my head.

"Take me home."

"Darling, this is your home," Jake said.

Shaking my head again, "My home is at Grimmauld place, I want to go there now."

"Now, sparkle, I know you're upset-" my mom started using my childhood nickname.

"No you don't! I want to be with my family."

"Wait a damn minuet," Jake started but I cut him off as well.

"Save it, either you take me or I'll ride my bike. Which ever you choose I will still get there."

"Fine, get your shit to the car," my mother said losing all patience.

Quickly I ran upstairs, grabbed the trunk then drug it down and to the car. My mom drove the 10 minuets to Gimmauld place in silence. Dropping me off at the end of the street par Lupin's instructions she waved then took off. As I dragged my trunk down the street I couldn't help the normal excitement that swelled in my chest at seeing everyone, then it hits me again-not everyone.

Holding back my tears I see number 12 appearing. Before anyone can see me I drag the trunk inside and close the door. As I turned around I saw Remus coming up the stairs from the kitchen.

When he saw me his eyes mist and he whispers, "Daughter?"

running to him I all but flung myself into his arms. He kissed the top of my head as he held me tightly. Both of us are trying not to cry but I quickly lose it . Remus holds me as I sob and it's not long before I felt his tears fall on my bare shoulder. That made me hold him tighter as I know he doesn't let his control slip often. After about 10 minuets I am letting out only an occasional sniffle so I look up and the only sign Remus had been crying was a slight red tint to his eyes.

"We'd better go before we wake Mrs. Black," I whispered.

------------------------

Please review!


	2. Finding Harry

Here is fun Chapter 2! Sorry if there are huge glaring mistakes but I had to change the person and tense and I tried to get it quickly so I could continue working on those five chapters for my self-imposed deadline. Somehow I don't think I'll make it seeing as I have a chapter and a half.

Disclaimer: Not mine, didn't make any money. Well crescent is mine but you really don't have copyrights to characters.

Oh and **Crescent:** one who creates: French

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Finding Harry

Remus led me down to the kitchen where I saw Bill, Tonks, Fred, George, Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny talking quietly. Remus feigned clearing his throat and they all turned to the door to see me standing there kind of awkwardly.

"Twinkle!" Fred and George cried and ran to sweep me into their arms. Despite the gloom in the house I giggled at their obvious display of affection. They passed me on to Mrs. Weasley who almost strangled me with a bone crushing hug.

"Are you ok, Twink, dear?"

"I'm ok, but if I were you, I wouldn't ask Harry that anymore."

"You've seen him?"

"Not yet."

Hermione came over and embraced me gently whispering in my ear, "You need to see him, soon." I looked at her questioningly but she just smiled softly at me and I could see the tears rise in her eyes.

"Oh, Don't." I said my voice thick with emotion. She nodded and Ron rushed me into a hug, albeit a tad awkward, that made me feel so much better. Ron always had that effect on me. When I first met him I thought it was because I was in love with him but now I know we were just meant to be friends, thanks to his painfully obvious attraction to Hermione.

After everyone had passed me around for hugs I sat down at the table and looked around, "So…..what's new?" The absurdity of the statement hit me as soon as it was out of my mouth and I started laughing, "Sorry," I said with one last chuckle. Looking down at the table I saw the spot where the twins almost impaled my father's hand on the table and another chuckle escaped.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Fred asked. Bill, Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus were talking quietly about something and I heard "Harry" and "Twinkle" more than once causing me to wonder if they even know my real name or only the one Harry had given me.

"I was thinking about how you almost impaled Sirius' hand right here." I pointed to the spot.

They looked a little shocked at the thought that I was laughing about Sirius when I just found out he was dead.

"It was funny," I defended myself.

"That it was," George said.

As the words left his mouth I heard footsteps down the stairs and turned hoping to see Harry. My hopes were crushed when Snape appeared in the doorway. I didn't realize the disappointment was written so clearly on my face till Snape said something.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Miss. Black. It's really not appropriate."

"I thought you were someone else."

"Sirius?" He guessed hurtfully.

"Naw, He's dead," I feigned disinterest.

"So, they show their true colors."

"And what are those?"

"Black."

"Better than green."

"Enough you two," Remus interceded.

"Daddy number two to the rescue." Snape sneered.

"That was uncalled for." Molly said.

"I'll be going now." I said brushing past Snape then grinned, "Eww, Now I need to take a shower."

Snape's yells reached my ears as I went in search of Harry. Looking in his room and all the one's around I entered Sirius' room to see Harry sprawled out on his bed sleeping soundly.

Not sure what to do I turned to leave when Harry's sleep heavy voice stopped me, "You don't have to go."

"Did I wake you?" I asked softly walking to the bed.

"Naw, I've been sleeping too much lately anyway."

I sat down on the side of the bed and Harry looked at me sadly. "What?" I asked.

"I missed you so much Twinkle. You were the one person I wanted to talk to but I couldn't bring myself to."

"Why?" I asked leaning against the headboard.

Harry rolled over on his side to look at me, "It's my fault."

"Excuse me?"

Quietly the words pour out of him, everything that happened and what was said in Dumbledore's office, but he didn't meet my eye.

When he finished he rolled over to his back to look at the ceiling. Wordlessly I slipped down and laid my head on his shoulder. He pulled me close in what has become a familiar gesture. I turned my face toward the side of his head and more conveniently his ear.

"Harry it's not your fault."

He scoffed, "Really? Then who's is it?"

"No one," I murmured lazily kissing his ear to reassure him, "a series of bad events."

Harry turned his face towards mine, "Did you just get here?" He wanted to change the subject.

I smiled and relive the events that had transpired in the kitchen, purposefully leaving out my encounter with Remus, not sure if he would want that revealed. When I got to Snape I felt anger course through Harry, he had always worn his heart on his sleeve around me.

"Relax now. So I brush past him and I'm like 'eww. Now I'll need a shower.' it was freaking awesome."

Harry chuckled then nestled his face in my hair, "Sleep here, with me, tonight?" In answer I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled me face in his neck. He sighed contently, "I'll finally get a goodnight's sleep."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with Harry's protective arms around me and I smiled to myself, I liked this.

"How did you sleep?" Harry whispered softly in my ear, aware that I had woken up.

"Pretty good. I kept dreaming about how good it felt to dis Snape like that." I said with a laugh.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when Remus stuck his head in. "We were hoping this is where you guys were. Were you here all night?"

"Yeah." I answered as Harry released me quickly then sat up and stretched.

"Breakfast is ready, that goes especially for you, Harry." Remus said before he left.

Harry grunted almost in disgust. "I don't think he even cares that Sirius is dead."

"He does," I said softly not believing my ears.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't act like it." Harry's voice raised in anger.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, Harry Potter. Not all people show grief in the same way."

"He hasn't even cried."

"Harry, shut up. Maybe he doesn't come running to you every time he cries, ever think of that?"

I knew my words hurt him but it was pissing me off that he was acting like the only one who was affected was him.

"Let's go eat." Without another word or glance to me Harry left the room.

I knew he was trying to get me back so instead of running after him to apologize I just followed slowly and when I got to the kitchen I sat with Fred and George instead of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

I sat looking at my plate hoping no one noticed the sporadic tears that were falling from my eyes. Fred slipped an arm around my shoulders and whispered, "You ok, clips?"

I nodded even though we both knew I was lying. "Yeah."

"Liar. Why does Harry keep looking at you?"

"Because I told him to shut up."

George laughed at me, "Why?"

"Because he said something stupid."

"Go easy on him. Since he got her, all he's talked about it seeing you then you get here and call him stupid."

"I didn't tell him that."

"I think he heard you."

"Well, what he said _was_ stupid, or it wouldn't bother him."

"Go kiss and make up with him." Fred pushed me playfully.

"Ew. What planet are you from?" I asked.

"Planet of obvious seers."

"What?"

"We can see the obvious." George answered.

"Can you see what's obvious now?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"You love us."

"Oh, yeah. That's it right there." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

I turned to see Harry glowering at me. Not wanting to play his game I smiled sweetly then walked over to talk to him as he was now by himself. Somehow I don't think that was a coincidence.

---------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Wanna Talk?

Here's Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: Not mine, didn't make money. Crescent is mine.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Wanna talk?

"Harry, um....can we talk?"

"No, not really," he said not looking up from his plate where he hadn't even touched his food.

"I don't care what you say, Harry Potter, we are going to talk."

"You might."

"God, why do you have to be so difficult."

"Sorry, I'll just SHUT UP then."

With a growl of frustration I stormed out of the kitchen making as much noise as possible in attempts to wake up Mrs. Black as I was not in the mood to scream, let her do it for me. My plan didn't work however because Remus stopped me in the hall.

"Want to keep it down a little?"

"Not really." I said shrugging off his hand that was on my shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm pissed off."

"Why?"

"What's with the 3rd degree?"

"Just trying to figure out what's going on."

"Not so keen on telling you."

"Fine." I could tell I had hurt Remus and that was just fine with me. The entire world was pissing me off this morning. If Remus didn't want to let Harry know he was hurting, fine, but I was going to make him pay for it. Glaring at him I stalked down the hall until I heard him call to me quietly, "It doesn't matter how mad you get, he's not coming back. Don't make us pay for it."

"I'm not mad at Sirius, I'm mad at Harry, and you, just now." I growled at him. Remus shook his head at me.

"I don't understand you."

"Nor I you. Leave me alone."

"If you want to talk…."

"I'll find someone more in touch with their emotions." I said and instantly regret the words as I see hurt and anger flash in my godfather's weary eyes.

"Is that what this is about?"

"No." I mumbled feebly.

"Come with me," he said. When I didn't move he calls my name in a sharp voice, "Crescent! Now!"

I still didn't move and I can see he is quickly losing patience. Musingly I wonder how close it is to the full moon, probably not far. "I don't have to."

"Don't you?" he mused mockingly with a tone I've never heard him use before.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked almost hurt that he's used that tone.

He sighed, "Sorry. Please come with me?"

I nodded and followed him into the sitting room.

"What's this about being in touch with emotions? Don't you remember last night?" He asked curiously.

"Of course. Harry doesn't"

"He wasn't there." Remus said confused.

"Exactly."

"Oh, I get it. You told him and he's upset."

"No. I didn't say anything. He acts like he's the only one who this hurts and can't get it through his head that other people are affected."

"Most people feel alone in their grief," he said thoughtfully not talking exactly to me but himself as well.

"I don't understand why he thinks he has more right than I do to hurt. Sirius was MY father."

"Ah, do you think your pain is more important or are you hurt that Harry doesn't think so?"

I looked down, "I don't know. I feel bad for feeling this way. I know Harry knows I'm hurting, but he doesn't act like it."

"Moon child, give it time. You only just got here last night."

"Harry said that it's like you don't care that Sirius died." I blurted feeling like a tattle-tale.

"What?" He asks amazed.

"He said you don't act like you care. It pissed me off."

"Which is why you think he thinks he's the only one affected."

"Yes."

Remus opened his mouth to say something as Harry passed the door, on the way to his room I presume. "Excuse me, daughter, I'm going to talk to Harry."

He left the room without giving me time to protest. I shrugged and went up to Sirius' room where Remus had put my stuff. As I passed Harry and Ron's room I could hear the muffled voices of my godfather and Harry. Shrugging again I entered my/Sirius' room and pulled out my guitar, my only instrument that I could fit in the trunk. I chuckled as I remembered making Harry sing with me, Ron teased him about it the rest of the time. Next time I saw him I was going to ask him to sing again, my favorite song was a duet so I was looking forward to it.

But seeing as he was not here I racked my brain for something to sing, I was not thinking clearly today. Suddenly I started to play, my fingers almost moving themselves.

__

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing ?

Hello

I'm your mind

giving you someone

to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me

I'm not broken

Hello

I'm the lie

Living for you

So you

Can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know

I'm not sleeping

Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday"

As I finished I heard a noise in the doorway and turned to see Harry, looking down. I sat patiently for him to look at me and when he did I saw tears in his eyes. Walking in he sat on the bed beside me but when I went to put my guitar down he stopped you.

"No, keep playing."

"What?"

"I don't care."

"Ok." I said slowly trying to think of a song. I wracked my brain for a few minuets trying to think of a song to play when Harry kissed my cheek.

"Do you have anything we can sing together." I almost cried at the gesture, knowing it was his way of showing he knew I was hurting.

"I do!"

He chuckles, "Get it."

As I ran across the room to my trunk I was glad I taught Harry to read music. It seemed like a good way to pass the time and now he could sing with me.

I handed him the music and started playing the opening cords

He began:

__

"She put him out

Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart

He spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away

A little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough

To get her off his mind

Until the night"

I joined his voice with his, harmonizing

__

"He put that bottle to his head

And pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la"

He dropped out to let me sing the next verse.

__

"The rumors flew   
But nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years

She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away

A little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough

To get him off her mind

Until the night"

He joined back in this time harmonizing with me.

__

"She put that bottle to her head

And pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la"

I stopped playing the guitar and just sing the 'lullaby' occapela.

__

"La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la"

As we finished Harry leaned in close and my heart fluttered in my chest, he was finally going to kiss me.

Applause broke out from the doorway and Harry jumped back from me like I had stung him. I growled softly and turned to see who was in the doorway. Ron was smiling and Hermione looked embarrassed, knowing what they interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting, but that was wonderful," Hermione said.

"You weren't interrupting." Harry said then turned to me, "Can we talk later?"

I nodded and he walked out with Ron and Hermione leaving me to think about what almost just happened.

------------------------------

Please review


	4. Memories

Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine, no money. Crescent mine.

-------------------

Chapter 4 - Memories

Later that night I was laying in bed, wishing Harry had come back in and talked to me today but I hadn't seen him since we almost kissed. Sighing I unconsciously touched my lips and wondered what it would have felt like to _finally _kiss him. Shaking my head I think back to when I first met Sirius.

The doorbell ringing brought me back to reality from the book I was reading. Running to the door to beat my 7 year-old-sister I threw it open to see a man with shaggy long black hair. He looked like he had come from the grave, maybe he was a zombie! That'd be cool. Maybe he could suck out Jake's brains out. Do zombies knock?

'Can I help you, sir?'

'I'm looking for Selene.'

I looked at him confused, that was close to my mom's, Serena, name and didn't she tell me her friends used to call her that? I shrugged, 'are you looking for my mother?'

'Could be.'

I shrugged again and turn towards the stairs, 'MMOOOMMM! THERE'S SOME GUY HERE TO SEE YOU!' I turned back to the corpse guy, 'she should be coming.'

He has an amused look on his face, 'I'll just wait outside.'

'Sorry but, no offence or anything, you are kinda scary looking and I don't know you.'

From behind me I heard a gasp, 'Sparkle, go to your room.'

I turned to my mom, 'I was talking to this guy,' I turned to him, ' I don't know your name.'

'Sirius. Sirius Black,' my mom said, 'now get to your room.'

I shrugged, 'I can here just as well from up there.'

As I ascended the stairs I heard Sirius chuckle, 'I bet she's fun.'

'Just like her dad,' my mom replied.

I sat at the top of the stairs to listen better.

'What's her name? Who's her father?' Sirius asked.

My mom mumbled, 'Crescent,' and I heard Sirius make a sort of choking sound.

'She's so big.'

'She's only 4 months younger than Harry.'

'Oh, god'

'Why did you come here?'

'To see her, to see you'

'You're not welcome here.'

Jake walked over to me, 'what are you doing?'

'Listening. Shhh.' I whispered trying to hear.

'Who's your mom taking to?'

'Some guy named Sirius Black who choked when he heard my name.' Jake's eyes widened, 'you know something! Tell me!'

I heard my mother's voice, 'Tell her Jake and I will do things to you that you could never imagine.'

Sirius chuckled, 'Still using that, huh Serena ?'

'Sirius shut up. Sparkle get down here.'

I walked down the steps and into the living room, 'yes, mum?'

'Were you listening at the top of the stairs?'

'Of course not, mummy. That would be rude.' I said in a very much practiced innocent voice. Sirius chuckled.

'Don't lie.'

'Lying is rude too,' I said nodding my head.

'Since your down here I'd like you to meet someone.'

'Who?'

'Sirius.'

'But, I've met him' I pointed to Sirius.

'Yes, well he's also your father,' my mom said impatiently.

My eyes widened as I took in his appearance, 'really?'

'I wasn't always so shabby' he said with a laugh.

'Spark, go back to your room, tell Jake to come in.'

Without turning around I shook my head, 'Jake is outside the door. Nosy little prat, he is.' I said trying my best to imitate my mom's accent and language.

As Sirius laughs my mom gets frustrated, 'room!'

'Yes, mum.'

As I left I heard my mom, Jake and Sirius talking, my mom stood and closed the door. A few minuets later I was sitting at the top of the stairs when I heard Sirius roar, 'SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO!' There was a pause then, 'YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU NOSY PRAT!' I laughed that he called Jake what you had, 'NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT. AND GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE GIT SHE'S NOT YOUR _DAUGHTER, SHE'S _MINE_!'_

I was about to fall down the stairs from laughing so hard as he yelled at Jake, mostly stuff I had wanted to say to him since my mother married the stuffy, greedy little man. I heard the door open and slam shut and then saw Sirius about to walk out of the house. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

'Hey there, sparkle,'

I wrinkled my nose, 'please, don't call me that,'

'What would you like to be called?'

'Anything else.' I said truthfully.

Climbing the stairs he sat on the step below me. 'give me a minute, I'll think of something'

'That was awesome, the way you yelled a Jake.'

He grinned, 'you heard that?'

'Eavesdropping is rude.'

He lets out a bark like laugh that made me jump, 'that it is, Daughter Dearest, that it is.'

I chuckled, 'my mother doesn't think that's funny, she says it's rude.'

'Don't be rude, now'

'Never.'

'Sirius, get away from my daughter,' my mother said with menace.

'Give it up, Selene. I'm here to stay.'

'Maybe I should send an owl to someone to let them know you're here, maybe say Mr. Fudge.'

Sirius glared at her, 'you wouldn't.'

'Watch me.'

Sirius started to get up but I stopped him, 'don't make him go, mom.'

'I will not have him in this house,' she said angrily to me.

'Well then I will just have to go with him.'

'You will not.'

'Watch me.'

'Damnit Sparkle, now is not the time to play the rebel.'

'I don't play, I am.' I heard Sirius suppress another laugh, probably the bark one, then turned to him, 'Can I come with you?'

'I was hoping you would.'

The two of us hung out at some hotel I checked into, while he waited outside as a dog, for a couple days, getting to know one another.

He dropped me back at home promising that next summer I could stay with him.

I sighed again and the memory of Harry leaning close flashed across my eyes. Trying to suppress it I thought of what happened the next summer when Sirius took me to his house. Being escorted by a giant bear like dog was not an everyday thing in my life, at least it wasn't. I had never met any of the people he always mentioned to me so I was looking forward to it.

Sirius led me into the house that had appeared out of nowhere after I read a slip of paper and down to a kitchen in the basement. How odd.

'Stay here. I kind of want to prepare them for this, ok'

I shrugged, this whole thing was not so normal. 'no problem, got it, stay here.'

He grinned, 'good' I watched his back as he walked into the kitchen, 'um, guys, I have a surprise.'

'What are you talking about?' a guy asks. Sirius called my name and I walked in looking down letting my waist long black hair cover my face.

'Merlin's beard,' I heard a woman mutter. I looked up trying to find the source of the strange utterance. Five sets of eyes are staring at me. Only 2 of them are women so I figure it had to be one of them.

I smiled sheepishly, 'hi.'

'What's your name, dear?' a woman with deep red hair asked me.

I opened my mouth to give my name when Sirius does it for me then introduces me around. 'Crescent, this is Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Bill Weasley, and your godfather Remus Lupin.' Remus looked at me and let out something like a squeak. I was close to making the exact same sound.

'Who is she to you, Sirius?' Bill asks in a voice that lets me know he knows but wants to hear it from him.

'She's my daughter.'

That memory never failed to make me smile. I remembered that for 2 ½ weeks Remus wouldn't look me in the eyes. Sirius thought this was the most hilarious thing in the world.

_'Um…Sirius? Can I ask you something?'_

'Anything you want, Daughter Dearest.' he had taken to calling me that from the first night I'd met him, that or Moonbeam.

'Why won't Remus look me in the eye.'

'Because of your eyes,' he said after he had stopped laughing, which had taken a while.

'Excuse me?'

'He told me they remind him of the full moon, he's not to fond of the full moon.'

'No, I don't suppose he is.'

'We used to call your mother goddess of the moon, because her eyes. Yours look even more like the moon. He'll come around, he did with your mother.'

'ok'

Without warning the memory of when I first met Harry hit me upside the head.

'Dearest, come here.' Sirius called softly trying not to wake his mother's portrait, who was not to happy with me at the moment, as she found out I was not a pureblood grandchild. I walked down to the kitchen to see Sirius sitting next to a boy about my age with black hair that stuck up everywhere and a rather odd scar. I made a mental note to ask Sirius later and to not stare, he probably gets that a lot. Suddenly a pot of stew, pitcher of butterbeer and bread on a board went flying at the table. I started laughing as Fred and George got screamed at. Looking back at the table I saw my father laughing with the dark haired boy. Seeing the boy laugh sent shivers down my spine. 'what's that about?' I wonder.

'Dearest? Come over here.' Sirius calls. I walked over and sat across from him, next to the boy. 'moonbeam, this is Harry,' Sirius said proudly. I blushed as he used his "affectionate" name for me.

I turned to Harry and stuck my hand out, 'Nice to finally meet you, Harry. Sirius talks about you all the time.'

Harry shook my hand and looked into my eyes. 'You don't look like a moonbeam, more like a twinkling star, with your eyes.' he said then looked down at the table with a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. I grinned and looked at Sirius who was laughing silently at the two of us. I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw a piece of bread at me.

Molly called out my and Sirius' names and we both turn, 'cut it out! We should have one peaceful dinner, in Harry's honor.'

'You won't have a peaceful meal with moon child here.' Remus told her with a laugh. This time I stuck my tongue out at Remus and HE threw a piece of bread at me.

'Honestly!' Molly exclaimed.

Later on in the meal I felt tension build, especially in Harry who I was sitting next to, so I excused myself from the table, not 15 minuets later I heard Molly yelling then heard Ginny come upstairs, she was not to happy about it.

I walked to Hermione and Ginny's room, 'what's up?'

'They're all allowed to hear what's going on, but me.'

'I'm sure Hermione will tell you.'

She scoffed.

I shrugged and left the room.

With a sigh I turned over and let myself replay one more memory. I could still clearly see Sirius' face the first time I called him dad.

We were standing in the hallway with my trunk, getting ready to go back to my mom's house. School had started a few weeks ago but I told her I wasn't coming back until September 15. She yelled but I didn't care all that much.

Sirius was moodier than ever as I was getting ready to go. I felt bad, Harry had left about 2 weeks ago and now I was leaving.

Remus hugged me tightly, 'you can come for dinner anytime, ok ,daughter? Don't be a stranger.'

'No way you could keep me away!'

He left to give Sirius and I time to say goodbye alone.

Sirius gave me a small wave, 'see you later.'

Before I could even stop or think about it I rushed forward and hugged him tightly. It took him a few seconds but he hugged you back tightly, maybe even more so, as well.

I pulled away and walked to the door, ''bye Dad.'

His entire face lights up and he whispers, 'Crescent, 'bye.'

I was shaken out of my memories by the door creaking opened. Startled I sat up. "Who is it."

" It's just me, Twinkle." Harry said walking across the room in his pj's

"Oh." I laid back down. He crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon."

"For singing with me?" I asked not wanting to even contemplate that he might be sorry for almost kissing.

"No, for almost kissing you," he whispers in my ear.

My heart sunk to my feet, "It's ok."

"No, it's not. I didn't mean to almost kiss you."

My hears sunk even lower, if that's possible. "You didn't?" I managed to get out, even thought my throat was uncomfortably tight.

"I meant to kiss you."

I turned around in his arms, "What?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine softly. Sighing softly I wrapped my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. Pulling away Harry kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, twinkle." Harry said and left the room before I could even answer.

I rolled over and smiled softly, I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

----------------

Review


	5. Kisses and Tears

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. Crescent is mine, on second thought so is Selene, Adora and Jake. The things I want to do to Jake!!

Chapter 5

Kisses and Tears

It had been a couple of days since Harry had kissed me but he had not acknowledged it in any way. I followed his lead for a while but seriously, this was getting ridiculous. If he had just kissed me after singing then ignored me, that could be somewhat understandable, but he had went out of his way to kiss me. Enough was enough, this silence was, well, pissing me off. I decided I'd better talk to him before I got really mad and said something I'd regret.

I walked down to the kitchen to see Harry and Remus talking quietly but stopped when they saw me, giving me the distinct impression that the subject of their conversation was, well, me.

Shaking my head I walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, " Harry? Um, can I talk to you?"

He looked up at me and grinned, " Sure, lets go someplace more private." As he led me up the stairs I turned to look at Remus who was smiling and shaking his head at us. Harry led me to the sitting room Remus and I had talked in 4 days ago. There were so many memories in this room, me, my father, Remus and Harry had spent many nights in here just talking.

Before I could even utter a word Harry spun me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine in a searching kiss. He cupped my face with one hand and placed the other on my waist, his fingers pressing into my skin protectively and almost possessively. My heartbeat picked up as the feeling of Harry's warm hand seeped in to me and warmed me to the core. Wrapping my fingers in Harry's hair I moved to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. I looked up into his green eyes to see them hazed over with passion, _lust?_, that made me shiver. Not knowing what this meant I searched his eyes for some answer. As if knowing what I was thinking he smiled and kissed me softly.

"Why--?"

Harry silenced me with his lips in a sweet kiss, "shhh."

"I have to talk sometime."

"Not now."

"But I have to know---"

"Not now." he said again.

"Harry--"

"Can you be quiet for two seconds?" he asked playfully leading me to the sofa.

"Not when I want to know something."

"Then don't want to know."

"You're confusing me," I said softly kissing the corner of his mouth as I sat next to him. "I though we were going to talk."

He gave an overdramatic sigh, "Ok. We'll talk."

I smiled. He was letting me control the conversation but still trying to be in control as well. "Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"I had to work things out."

"What?"

"I wanted to make sure that I wasn't feeling this was towards you because we were both hurting."

"But we still are."

"I know."

"So how do you know what you feel is real?"

"How do you know?" he countered.

"Because I felt this way before Sirius died."

"Me too," his whispered and kissed me softly.

"Then why did you have to think?"

"I knew you were seeking comfort, I didn't want to talk advantage of that. I also wanted to make sure that my grief and the excitement of seeing you again didn't make me think I felt things that weren't really there."

Without thinking I pressed my lips to his silently telling him thank you for being so concerned. Pulling away I felt tears on my cheeks. Confused I looked at Harry to see him crying, the very sight of his tears made me start to cry. I opened my arms to Harry but instead he pulled me into his. Neither one of us knew exactly why the other was crying so therefore knew no other means of comfort then just to hold and lean on one another. Harry held on to me fiercely, " I don't want to be happy, Twinkle, but I am, and I hate myself for it," he whispered sadly.

"Harry, it's ok to be happy. Sirius would want us to be ok."

"I don't feel like I should be happy, you know? I mean he's dead and we're felling happier then we have ever felt in our lives."

I smiled thinking that I made Harry happier then he had ever felt. "We can't let our lives end with his death," I murmured, " I was supposed to tell you that. It's ok to laugh and be happy, we're not the ones who died, so we don't have to act dead inside."

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked wiping my tears away. I laughed at the gesture because he was still crying softly.

"Sirius told me, and he wanted me to tell you. He said he was going to tell you but that it would mean more coming from me."

"It does."

"Harry, I miss him so much, it hurts so much, right in my chest like someone drove a blade through me."

"When that goes away, there's a gaping hole, that can't be filled," he told me leaning back against the arm of the sofa. I laid my head and a hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating strongly.

"Will it ever go away?"

He kissed the top of my head, "I damn well hope so."

"Me too."

Harry took a deep ragged breath, "Has Lupin talked to you?" I knew he was trying to steer the conversation to less painful areas, that was just fine with me.

"About what?"

"Apparently not. You should go talk to him."

"I want to stay here, with you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, " I want you to stay here as well."

"And I want to vomit." I heard Snape sneer from the doorway. We both sat up quickly and wiped our eyes.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Dumbledore and your _godfather _would like to talk to you, in the kitchen." I walked out of the room and stared to the stairs with Harry in tow when Snape cleared his throat. We turned to him. "Alone, Mr. Potter."

"What ever they want to say to me they can say in front of Harry."

"I doubt that Miss. Black."

"I know what they are going to talk to her about anyway."

"_Do_ you?"

"Leave us alone, Snape, you hurt my feelings and I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say just now."

"I am so sorry, Miss Black. The next time I open my mouth my first priority will be your _feelings_."

"I don't see how you could, seeing as you don't even know what those are."

Snape opened his mouth to respond when we heard Lupin clear his throat. I turned to look to see him standing at the top of the stairs leading to the kitchen with an amused look on his face, "As much as I hate to interrupt this battle of wits, Dumbledore is waiting."

I shrugged, "I'd have won anyway."

"In your dreams."

"Like anyone would dream of you." I could tell my insult stung but a split second later Snape's face was back to being a controlled mask, quick enough for me to doubt what I'd seen.

"Let's go, Moon Child and let Severus get on his way." Remus said. I figured he'd seen what I had. Turning to go downstairs with Harry in tow Remus stopped us, "We want to talk to you alone, Daughter."

I shot a panicky glance to Harry then to Remus, "Can't Harry come with me?"

Remus chuckled, "We won't bite." I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled again, "Well maybe _I_ bite, but Dumbledore doesn't, he'll protect you," he said as we walked into the kitchen. When Dumbledore saw me he stood up.

"Ah, Miss. Black. So nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same," I said shaking his hand.

"You don't like me?" He asked humorously.

"Wish different circumstances," I murmured sitting in the chair Dumbledore directed me too, next to where Remus was standing.

"Yes, well you must take them as they come," he said thoughtfully, "On to business. Have you been keeping up on the schoolwork we've been sending you?"

"Yes. I have been sending it back when I finished."

"No doubt you have. Have you understood it?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe you can attend Hogwarts, at 6th year level."

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?" he asked with a smile.

"I do."

"Wonderful. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Remus has some business as well."

I turned to him, he had taken the seat next to me, and saw him fidgeting nervously. "You ok, Remus?" He opened his mouth and made the same squeaking noise he made when Sirius told us Remus was my godfather. It worried me a little because it was so out of character. He was more inclined to growl, and even that wasn't often. "Remus?" I placed a hand on his arm. Remus smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um…here, read this," he handed me a official looking paper.

My eyes widened as they scanned the paper, "Adoption papers?"

He nodded, "I haven't signed them. I didn't want to until you said it was ok."

"I see my mother already signed them," I said bitterly.

"She's had them since Sirius showed back up. If you say no, I'll throw them in the fire. But if you say yes, you will live here, with me." He said nervously.

"Why did you even ask?"

"I understand. It was stupid of me to even think that you would want to…."

"God, Remus, you're just like Sirius. Why did you think that meant no?"

"Who would want to live with a werewolf?"

"Have you lived with my mom and Jake? They are a million times worse than living with a werewolf."

"So you want me to sign."

"Hell, yes!"

Remus grinned, signed the papers in front of him and then hugged me tightly.

Dumbledore stood up after signing on the line for the witness, "Well I have to be going. Pressing business and all that. Must go say a word to Harry first." With that he swept out of the room leaving me and Remus alone.

"How did your talk with Harry go?" Remus asked putting the papers into his briefcase.

"Good."

He looked at me, "Just good?"

I grinned, "Maybe a little better."

He chuckled, "Remind me to threaten his life."

"There's one empty threat if I've ever heard one."

He clucked his tongue, "Touché ."

"What do I call you?"

"Well obviously not dad. Just Remus works, unless you have any others."

"God?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm flattered that you think that but not so appropriate, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Werewolf." he said plainly

I shrugged, "Stop being all self depreciating."

He smiled, "I'll try."

"You do that."

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know you're itching to go tell Harry."

I grinned and went to my room to see Harry sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I sat next to him.

"Hey. So what's up?" He slung an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to Hogwarts with you."

"Awesome. What year will you be?"

I looked at him confused "6th."

"Won't you be behind?"

"No. I've been studding long distance by owl since I was 11."

"Oh."

"There's something else."

"What?" He asked in a worried voice.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly, "Nothing bad. I'm living here permanently."

"You are?"

"Yes. Remus just signed the 'adoption papers'."

"He adopted you?"

"Yeah, apparently my mom has had them drawn up since Sirius came back, I guess she was just waiting for him to die so she could shove me off on his friends." I said softly.

"I guess." He said just as softly. I kicked myself mentally, knowing his home is 100 times worse than mine ever was.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm thrilled, I love Remus."

He smiled, "don't feel bad, twinkle. You do deserve to be happy."

"So do you, Harry." I said kissing him.

----------------

I must apoligize again for the sickly sweet ending.

--------------

Please review


	6. Questions Feeding the animals?

This Chapter doesn't have much Harry, it's more building and showing the relationships between the other main characters.

Disclaimer: None of the familiar characters are mine. No money made from this.

Chapter 6

Questions; Feeding the animals?

"_Moonbeam!_"

I sat up and looked around the dark room, but couldn't see anything. That must have been some realistic dream to have woken me up from a deep sleep. It had to be a dream, no way it could be Sirius. '_I need to get out of this room_' I thought and walked out into the hall. Pausing briefly outside Harry's door, I wondered if I should go talk to him. Quickly I decided against it. Ron and Hermione told me about him chasing down Nearly Headless Nick in an attempt to talk to Sirius, no need to give him false hope on a stupid dream.

Going downstairs I saw a light in the sitting room. Curious to find the source I stuck my head in and saw Remus curled up on the sofa reading in soft candlelight. Stepping in the room I cleared my throat making Remus look up in surprise.

"Hey. I didn't even hear you, Daughter."

Sitting down next to him I chuckled, "That's a first." I remembered one time in particular, when last summer he had been in the cellar below the basement kitchen getting ready for the full moon the next night and I was 4 floors above him suffering from the stomach flu to have him burst in on me mid retch, to see if I was ok.

"What are you doing up this fine morning?" He asked returning to his book. That didn't bother me anymore as I knew he could read and carry on a conversation as well, sometimes more than one.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Why are you up?"

"You tell me, I'll tell you."

"Fine. You first."

He chuckled, "I believe I asked you first." I growled at him, only to make him laugh harder. "Let's not get into a growling contest, my dear, I will win."

"I thought I heard Sirius."

Remus was silent, "you know that's not possible."

"I know. It was a dream that woke me up. I can't remember what the dream was though." He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head back on his arm with a sigh. "Why are you up at 2:45 am?" I asked looking at my watch.

"Full moon."

"Tonight?" I asked confused.

"Well technically. I would say tomorrow night but as you pointed out it is 2:45 am."

I nodded, curled up to his side and closed my eyes, "I don't want to go back up there tonight."

"Stay here and sleep."

"Are you sure?" I asked already feeling myself drifting off.

"Sleep, Daughter."

I struggled against the sleep that was dragging me down, "Remus--"

"Shhh. Daughter, you need to sleep. Ask you're questions in the morning."

"I'm not sure I'll remember." I muttered my voice slurred with sleep.

"If they are important you will remember."

"Just one."

"What?" He asked exasperated.

"Tomorrow night, full moon, what will you do?"

"The cellar, of course. And it's tonight" He murmured running a soothing hand through my hair. I knew he was still reading without opening my eyes.

"Snape is still making the potion for you?"

"You said one question. Yes, he's making the potion still. Oh, and daughter, he is your professor now."

I scoffed, "not yet."

"Still, you need to get into the habit." I shivered and he laughed, "Are you shivering at the though of Snape as your professor or are you cold?"

"A little of both," I murmured not all there once my questions were answered. He mumbled something under his breath then I heard and felt a fire blaze to life in the fire place. I snuggled closer to Remus as he shifted around to get more comfortable. A sigh escaped my lips then I had to bite back a giggle as the image of a content puppy and parent came to mind.

"What's so amusing?"

"Passing thought."

"Care to share?"

"Not now…too sleepy."

"Good night, Moon Child," he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Good night, Remus."

As I drifted off to sleep Remus looked at me curiously, _it was impossible, right? Of course, he's dead and gone._ All he had left of his friends was Crescent and Harry, and by the gods he was not going to let anything happen either of them.

---------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to see the sun streaming through the windows, still early morning and looked up at Remus who was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I could see that his eyes were already changing to the wolf, both iris and pupil ringed in yellow.

"What's so funny?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.

"What did I say?"

"You told me you like to feed your animals with the lights on."

"What?"

"That's what you told me."

I burst into laughter and was joined by Remus as I sat up and stretched, "that's so weird. My friend talks in her sleep but I didn't know I did."

"Maybe it's stress."

I was about to answer when Ron stuck his head in, "Hey guys. Mum says breakfast is ready."

We followed Ron but Remus stopped me before I entered the kitchen, "you can tell Harry, you know. He has accepted the fact the Sirius is gone."

"How did you know?"

"I know you, Daughter. The first person you go to is Harry," he said with a hint of bitterness.

"No, Sirius was the first one I'd go to, you'll just have to wait until I get used to the fact that he's not here anymore. I will come to you, you know."

"I know, Daughter. I didn't mean for that to come out how it did."

"And you were always so eloquent."

Remus chuckled and led me into the kitchen. Harry beckoned me over and Remus pushed me towards him.

As I walked over to Harry I saw Molly hand Remus a cup with smoke drifting off it, "Severus left this for you." Remus grimaced and drunk it down.

"Hey," I said sitting next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron, "Where's Ginny?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh," I said as Molly piled my plate with ten times more food than I will ever eat.

"Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked me quietly.

"I slept in the sitting room with Remus."

"Why?"

"I had a dream. I thought I heard Sirius." I said under my breath

"Oh, did Remus come get you?" She asked knowing the connection we shared.

"No I came downstairs to get something to drink and he was reading in the sitting room. I swear he never sleeps."

She shook her head, "Only near the full moon. When is it?"

"Look at him."

She looked. His nails were slightly longer, his hair was shaggier and we both knew if she looked into his eyes the irises and pupils would be ringed in yellow. She nodded, "tonight."

"Yup."

"I feel so bad for him, he's all alone down there."

"What can you do?" I ask and shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"You have a plan!" She exclaimed making the whole kitchen look at us, "What? Can't I tell Twink about my dream?" That seems to satisfy the adults but Harry and Ron broke away from their conversation about Quidditch to lean across the table.

"A plan for what?" Harry asked.  
"A plan so Remus won't be alone when he transforms."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have a plan," I said in my innocent voice that only Sirius and Remus could see through. Remus heard my tone of voice and looked over at me. When I noticed he was looking at me, I bared my teeth. Raising an eyebrow he did the same to me and I saw that his eyeteeth were considerably longer. I squeaked and smiled sweetly making him grin at me.

"Come on, Twinkle. You can tell us." Harry coaxed.

"I would tell you," I said sweetly and they prepare to hear a great secrete, "if I had a plan."

"Twink." Ron pleaded.

"Ron." I mocked his tone.

"So, How early did you get up this morning?" Harry asked curiously.

"2:45."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then I fell asleep in the sitting room with Remus."

"Why were you up so early?" Ron asked.

"Bad dream, can we stop talking about me?"

"What did you dream about?" Harry asked now just trying to annoy me.

"I don't remember."

"Then how do you know it was bad?" Ron asked catching on to Harry's game.

"Because it woke me up from a deep sleep."

"How?"

"None of your business," I said curtly.

Ron opened his mouth but Harry shook his head

"Twinkle?" He asked softly laying a hand over mine.

"It's fine," I took my hand away and ran it through my hair, "hey Remus, are the lights on?"

"No, I don't know if you'll be able to feed the animals."

"I was so looking forward to that!" we started laughing.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked

"Nothing."

"Are you not telling us anything anymore?" Harry asked a little hurt.

"It's nothing important, Harry."

"Let's just leave Twink alone. She didn't much sleep." Hermione said defending me then changed the topic with practiced ease, "What was that new Quidditch play you were talking about?"

They instantly break away from us and continue their previous conversation.

"You're good at that," I said slightly awed.

"Yeah, well. Years of practice. So what about the lights?" She asked

I laughed, "oh, apparently I talk in my sleep and I told Remus that I like to feed my animals with the lights on."

She started laughing so hard that I thought she was going to fall off her chair, and when she did that sent me off into laughter that made me fall off my chair. As we sat on the floor with tears streaming down our faces and clutching our stomachs Remus rushed over.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Lights, animals," is all Hermione can get out before another bout of giggles hits her.

"Yes, I guess it was amusing."

I looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing over us with horrified looks on their faces. Tapping Hermione I pointed at the boys making us laugh harder.

Finally we managed to control ourselves as we saw Snape standing in the doorway.

"Why is he here so often?" I murmured to Hermione.

"He's been like this since Sirius died."

"I don't like him."

"Join the club." She said trying not to laugh.

"No laughing!" I said not wanting to go through that maniacal laughing again.

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Black are you quite comfortable on the floor?" Snape sneered.

"Very much so," I said stretching out on the floor.

It looked like he was thinking about answering me then turned to Remus, "Remus, a word." He said softly then turned on heel and left with his robes billowing out behind him.

Hermione and I looked at each other confused both thinking '_when had Snape ever held his tongue?_'

"What was that about?" I wondered out loud.

I felt hands slide under my arms and lift me up so I was standing, "No clue." Harry breathed in my ear.

"Harry, Crescent, do you want any more food?" Molly asked

"No, Mrs. Weasley."

"Any one else?"

"No." Ron and Hermione answer.

Suddenly we heard someone stomping down the stairs angrily and two seconds later I saw Remus standing in the doorway shaking in suppressed rage. He calls my name sharply. "Crescent."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. Now!" His tone of voice left no room for argument

-------------------------------

Please review


	7. Full Moon

Time is screwy in this chapter, sorry you'll just have to bear with it. Oops I used the word you! They might delete me!

Disclaimer: The familiar characters are not mine. I got no money from this.

---------------------

Chapter 7

Full Moon

"Remus?" I asked timidly as I followed him up the stairs to the main floor. Remus looked into the sitting room like he was contemplating going in there then thought better of it and kept going upstairs to his room.

"Get in." He growled dangerously. I ducked into the room and he slammed the door closed hard enough to splinter the frame and the door. Walking into the room he grabbed the closest thing he could find and hurled across the room making it shatter into a million pieces. Shaking I squeezed myself into the farthest corner from him, between 2 bookshelves and slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest then wrapping my arms around my legs in an attempt to make myself as small as possible. Grabbing something else Remus smashed it on the wall above my head with a string of cruses that could singe the ears of a sailor. As glass rained down on me a whimper escaped my lips and I wished more than ever that Sirius was still alive, he was good at calming Remus. Upon hearing that sound Remus whirled around to look at me. I was shaking in the corner all curled up with tears streaming down my face fearing his wrath will be turned on me.

"Oh, gods, Moon Child, I'm so sorry." I stayed silent but continue to stare at him with scared eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Daughter, please don't." Remus got to his knees in front of me and reached a hand out to me from which I shrank. He whispered my name, his voice filled with sorrow, "I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't have made you come with me."

"Who are you mad at?" I whispered cautiously waiting for him to explode again.

"Severus." He sat next to me.

"Why?"

"He wants to take you away."

"What?" I exclaimed turning to him.

"In our government Werewolves aren't allowed to adopt. That's why we did it the muggle way. That and you are registered in their government."

"So."

"He threatened to take this information to the Ministry of Magic, maybe even the Minister himself."

"But why?" I asked scared.

"He's afraid of you."

"Excuse me?"

"He knows you're coming to Hogwarts and you met him before he was your professor so you don't have the fear of him like the rest of the students. You can undermine his authority. Plus you're Sirius Black's daughter. Sirius was one of the few people he hated slightly more than James and I."

"So he's just going to go when he feels like it."

"No. Now he has something to hold over our heads, probably Harry, Ron and Hermione's as well. If you don't behave like he wants you too then he will go."

"Fucking coward."

"Yes well he has the power now whether we'd like to admit or not, so we're just going to have to deal the best we can."

"What do I have to do?" I whispered leaning into Remus who pulled me close and held me possessively.

"Obey the rules, don't act up, respect him, listen to him, all the basic crap."

"And he will leave us alone."

"So he says. Daughter, I'm sorry. I was just upset and the only thing I could think of was you. Probably a protective instinct. I should have waited until I was cooled down."

"It's ok." I went to cuddle up to him but he brushed me off.

"I have to get ready for tonight, cast the spells and things."

I nodded, "I should go find Harry, he's probably freaking out."

"Yes, I suppose. I made a lot of noise."

"You scared me, Remus."

"Again, I am so sorry. But know this, Daughter, I would never hurt you, ever."

I nodded again, "I know." Remus stood, opened what was left of the door and stalked from the room still seething in anger, at least he was going into the cellar. That would give him time to calm down. I heard Remus go down the stairs and the second I couldn't hear him anymore Harry rushed into the room.

Taking in the room Harry looked for me and when he saw me huddled in the corner he let out a gasp, "Twinkle? What happened?" He ran over and pulled me into his arms.

"Remus was mad." I said into his neck.

"Did he…hurt you?" Harry asked almost hesitantly.

"No, of course not." I cuddled close to Harry.

"Was he mad at you?"

"No, at Snape."

"What's going on?" Harry asked helping me stand up and leading me to my room.

"He threatened to go to the Ministry of Magic about Remus adopting me," at the confused look on Harry's face I clarified, "Werewolves aren't allowed to adopt."

He nodded, "What does he want from you, to keep quiet?" We sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Me to be respectful and not act up. He's afraid I will undermine his authority. Remus says he will probably not let go of this easily, because now he has something to hold over our heads. He also said Snape might use this against you, Ron and Hermione as well."

Harry leaned in and kissed me softly, "Don't worry, Twink. We'll talk to Dumbledore when we go to Hogwarts. He can talk to Snape."

"I feel like a five-year-old tattle-tale."

"Sometimes you have to go to people who can handle the situation better."

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I got Sirius killed."

I looked at him sadly, "Harry, you didn't--"

He cut me off, "Don't ok? I know how you feel and you know how I feel we can't change each others views so let's let it go."

I placed a kiss in the corner of his mouth, "Ok."

"So, what's your plan?" He asked me playfully.

"I don't have one."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"You know you have a plan."

"Ok I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"My plan?"

"Yes."

"What plan?"

"Twinkle." He said in a mock stern tone.

"Harry." I imitated the tone.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I swear I would tell you if I had one." I felt kind of bad for lying to Harry but I didn't want to tell anyone before Remus found out. If he got pissed off we'd just keep it between the two of us. I didn't know if I could handle it if Remus got pissed off then have to deal with everyone asking me how it worked, better to just wait.

Harry snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close, "You're easy." He whispered kissing my ear softly.

"Excuse me?" I asked acting offended.

"That's not what I meant," he said laughing. "I thought girls were hard to talk to, but your easy to talk to and be with."

"What about Hermione?"

"I meant girls I like."

"You don't like Hermione?" I ask now just trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Not how I like you," he murmured kissing my neck languidly.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"5:00." he said looking at the watch I had given him last Christmas.

"I gotta do something." I said climbing from the bed and going down stairs. Harry went to follow but I shook my head, "Alone. Sorry."

"I understand. I'm gonna go play chess with Ron."

I nodded, "I'm probably going to go to bed after this, I'm not feeling so good."

He came over and gave me a gentle hug and kissed my cheek, "good night."

"Goodnight."

Going down to the kitchen I saw Remus eating an early supper before going down to the cellar. I knew he'd be alone because he always got extremely moody right before sundown on the full moon. No one wanted to sit with him and he didn't want anyone to sit with him so no one did.

"Remus?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Harry wanted to talk to you."

"Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"He said it was urgent."

"You're still here?"

"Damn Remus I know you're moody but you don't have to imitate Snape."

He let out a laugh, "Ok, I'll go talk to Harry. It'd better be fast."

"I don't know what he wants to talk about."

He left the room and I snuck down to the cellar and crawled into the cupboard under the stairs. Closing my eyes tightly I shifted into my animal form, a black dog, like Sirius, only I wasn't a huge bear like dog. I was more like black golden retriever. For every holiday since I met my father he had sent me a different book on animagi and his and James' notes. I'd finally succeeded in changing on what I'd come to find out was the night before my father died.

Finally, after what seemed like forever I heard Remus come down the stairs grumbling something like 'damn daughter, liar, something about a beach'. I had to hold back my laughter but then remember that dogs can't laugh.

I listened to him talking off his robes so they wouldn't get messed up any more than they already were. He sat in the chair in front of the fireplace to wait. I knew the moment he started to transform, his soft howls of pain filled the room and I squeezed my eyes closed tightly to try to ignore them.

Suddenly you heard him jump to the floor on all fours and start sniffing around the room. I knew he'd smelled me so I nudged the door open and stepped out with my tail between my legs. He growled and I looked up at him with my ears flattened. When he saw my eyes he gave a small yelp. He moved forward to sniff me and I jumped on him playfully. He looked at me with what could only be described as a smile. Glad he wasn't mad at me, I pounced on him again and this time he played with me. We romped around for a few hours and then he laid on his bed made of old blankets that was in front of the fire and gave me a lazy grin. Panting I trotted over and curled up next to him. He laid his head on my neck and I sighed. My last though before I fell asleep was I hoped I woke up before he did so I could sneak out.

-------------------

The next morning I woke up and was aware that Remus was curled up to me, extremely nude. I moved from him and went upstairs, still in dog form, to see that no one else was up yet. Happily I rambled up the stairs and pushed in the door to Harry and Ron's room. I found Harry's bed and jumped on it. Startled he sat up and looked around. I nudged his hand with my nose and he rubbed my head cooing softly to me. I knew he was confused since I hadn't looked at him directly. Finally I looked into his eyes and he let out a startled gasp.

"Tinkle?" I gave his and a small lick and he laughed. "This was your plan?" I nuzzled his hand in response. Harry shook his head and laid back down leaving room for me. Taking the hint I curled up next to him and he laid a hand over me. "Change back?"

I stuck my nose under his shirt, no way was I changing back now only be found naked in Harry's bed, no thank you. He got the hint, took it off and handed it to me. I ducked under the covers, changed, then slipped the enormous shirt on. I came back from under the covers and Harry captured my lips in a intense kiss. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he slipped his arms around my waist. I were about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away and looked in my eyes, his emerald eyes completely unreadable. "What?" I asked unable to bear it anymore.

"You lied."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted Remus to find out first."

"Why?"

"If I told you and he got pissed at me, I couldn't handle you asking how it went."

"Then it went good, I take it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Sirius."

"What?"

I laughed at our one word banter, "He sent me books and you father and his notes."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course."

He was quiet for a while, just looking me and tracing circles on my back.

"Would you like me to teach you?" I asked softly moving closer to him.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Could you?"

"Of course! It won't take you as long as it took me or your father and Sirius."

"Why?" He asked looking at my lips.

"Because you will have even more help." I said then not being able to stand it anymore pressed my lips to his. Quickly taking control Harry nibbled lightly on my bottom lip, letting me know what he wanted. Sighing I opened my lips for him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth with a soft moan. As he explored my mouth, caressing everywhere he touched softly I marveled at how good he was at this. I knew from Hermione that he wasn't very experienced with girls so, where the hell did he learn to do this? I moaned softly as he hit a tender spot in my mouth. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile as he ran his tongue among it again, harder this time, making me tremble. Fine, two can play this game. Untangling a hand from his messy hair I ran it down his chest, feeling him shiver beneath my fingers, and rested my hand on his hip bone.

Pulling away Harry let his forehead rest against mine, "no fair." He murmured slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kiss.

"How so?" I asked rubbing my thumb right above the waistband of his pajama pants, teasing. He groaned rather loudly and a pillow came flying across the room, smacking Harry in the head.

"Hey!"  
"Shut up then." Ron grumbled.

"You need to get up, anyway. It's like 10:30." I told Ron. He sat up quickly and looked at the two of us, tangled together and slightly flushed from the steamy kiss.

"Oh, Hell." He murmured and hurried from the room.

Harry and I burst out laughing, "His face was priceless," I said and crawled out of the bed, "See ya later, Green Eyes."

He smiled at the use of the name that me and Sirius had given him, "Later, Twinkle.

I went to my room, grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. It took me like 25 minuets to wash and condition my hair. Sometimes I thought about cutting it off but it took me my whole life to grow it to the middle of my butt. Plus Sirius loved it and now that he was gone I felt bad for even thinking of cutting it off. I got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of dark blue jean flares and a red tank top. Sitting on my bed I brushed my hair and braded it to keep it out of my face, that whole process taking me about 30 minuets. I couldn't wait until I was 17, then I could use magic outside of school, it was easier to do my hair with magic.

When I finally made it down stairs went downstairs everyone was already eating, "Well, hell." I said walking into the room. Remus walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly.

"No problem." I noticed he had showered and changed into fresh robes, these tattered as well. I made a mental note to talk to Harry about buying new robes for Remus for Christmas. I plopped down next to Harry and piled food onto my plate.

"I am so hungry."

"Really? I wouldn't of guessed." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I didn't eat dinner last night."

We watched Remus limp over to Arthur and they talked quietly about something.

"Does he hurt?" Harry whispered.

I nodded sadly, "more that we can imagine. Only in human form though. He's pretty spry as a wolf."

"I wonder why?"

Hermione scoffed at us and I turned to her.

"What?"

"You two aren't very smart."

"Then you tell us why."

"No. Figure it out yourselves."

"You say that because you don't know," Ron said.

"I do too."

"Then tell us why."

"No."

I sighed at their squabbling, "how do I find out?"

"I have a book in my room. I'll put it in your room later."

I nodded, "Alright."

Harry grinned suddenly, "I found out her plan."

"Do you did have a plan!" Hermione exclaimed and everyone looked at her, "Another dream." she said sheepishly.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

Harry sat there grinning like he had found the lost city of Atlantis or something. He seemed to enjoy my secrete more than me, "guess."

"I have no clue." Ron said. Hermione was looking at me thoughtfully.

"Give us a hint." she said.

"It's so easy, I hint might give it away….ok, who's daughter is she?"

"Sirius," Hermione said then gasped, "I knew it!"

I was about respond to her when a brown barn owl came flying down the stairs and landed in front of me. "Hey Oracula." I murmured stroking her head. She dropped the letter and nipped my finger affectionately. I gave her a piece of bacon and she flew off. Unrolling the letter I saw Jake's distinctive handwriting.

__

Miss Black,

I rolled my eyes at his greeting.

__

I am writing you to inform you that you have 3 hours this afternoon to come pick up your belongings. Anything of yours left in this house will be tossed out with out a second glance.

I growled lowly.

__

Your mother and I will be taking the girls to buy school supplies and will be gone from 1-4 pm. That is the only time you will ever be permitted to enter this house again.

I would also like to inform you that Adora will be attending Hogwarts as well this year and to make it clear that you are not to have anymore contact with her than is absolutely necessary.

My Warmest Regards

Jake Miller

Post Script: I understand that the werewolf must come into the house to help you pack, but I must insist that you not leave him alone at any time.

I was so mad by the end of that letter that I wasn't surprised when the glass in front of me shattered. Harry's arm slipped around my waist and I heard his voice in my ear, "Easy." I nodded. "What's wrong?"

I handed the letter to Harry and sat fuming. Jake had never forgiven me for being Sirius Black's daughter, like that was _my_ fault. If he wanted to be mad at someone, let him be mad at my mom.

Harry let out a grunt of disgust, "What a prat."

I nodded, took the letter, and walked over to Remus. He looked up at me, "Yes, Daughter?" I held the letter up for him to read, deliberately letting my hand cover the P.S. "Well then we will go, now won't we?"

"Yes."

"We have business in town anyway. Daughter, what is under your hand?"

"Nothing important." Before I could put the letter away he snatched it from my hands. Damn werewolf reflexives. He chuckled.

"How nice of him. I wonder if he knows vampire rules don't apply to werewolves."

"What?"

"It's an invitation of sorts. What time is it?"

I looked at my watch, "Holy crap. Its 12:30."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "We'll leave at 10 til. Bring Harry, Ron and Hermione. They can be useful in packing."

"Won't you use magic?"

"When it's necessary. Let me worry about things, ok?"

Smiling I gave him a thumbs up.

---------------------------------

Oracula - Divine message.

Adora - Beloved


	8. Packing and Leaving

Disclaimer: Familiar characters are not mine.

Chapter 8

I walked into my room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Remus told me to go through all my things and pick out what I wanted to keep. I had laughed at him and told him I wanted everything. He shrugged and said I could do whatever I wanted.

As they followed me, the first place I went to was my bureau and opened the top drawer, where I kept everything Sirius had given me. Taking the animagus books and notes out I handed them to Harry.

"Here you go, Green Eyes. Your information."

With a horrified look he took the books from me. There were nine books, each at least 500 pages, "You expect me to read all this?"

"I did."

"But-"

"If you want to learn, then you read them. I'm not going to help you, if you don't try."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"You're helping him become an animagus?" Hermione asked helping me pick out the clothes I wanted from the closet, surprisingly only 5 shirts and my 15 pairs of jeans, the rest was already in my bureau. I nodded.

"What else do you want to take?" Ron asked sitting on my bed.

"My furniture. All my things are actually stuffed in my cupboards, bureau and chests. I hate clutter." I said then thought about it, "Oh! Ron I have something for your father." I ran out of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stare after me slightly confused. I came back into the room and slapped my cell phone into Ron's hand.

"What's this?"

"A cellular phone."

"What?"

"Cell phone."

"It's like a telephone, but no base or cord." Hermione explained.

Ron still looked a little confused and Harry laughed. Hermione and I walked through the house making sure there's nothing left of mine in the house.

"I know it's stupid but I'm taking my T.V. and movies." I said to her.

"Why?"

"Because I worked so hard for them, I saved my money for 5 years for that T.V."

"Then it's not stupid. You can take whatever you want. Don't worry. When you move out you might live in a muggle house anyway."

"Who say's I'm moving out? That house is mine, now. Well half mine."

"Really?"

"Sirius split everything between me and Harry."

"You guys own a house together? That's so cute!"

"Shut up 'Mione."

"Ok. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna write my sisters notes. Where did Remus go?" I asked sitting at the kitchen table to write the notes.

"He said he had some legal business he had to deal with. I think it was about the adoption."

"Oh."

_Adora,_

Good to see that you are allowed to go to Hogwarts, more than I got. Jake said that I'm not allowed to talk to you but we are never the ones to follow Jake's orders now are we?

I'll see you at school, we are going to have so much fun!!

Love ya

Sissy.

It took me much more time to think of what to say to my younger sister. Adora was easy, I was going to see her in a few days. Baby lizzy I wouldn't see for a year, if Jake had it his way. Finally I settled.

_Lizzy,_

Hey kiddo. I'm sorry I have to leave you but now I have to go be with my daddy's family. He died, you see, and they need me right now. Next year though you will be going to Hogwarts and I'll see you then, ok?

I didn't leave because of you or your daddy I promise. I love you my cuddle monkey!

Love,

Big Sissy.

I laughed at the letter. Lizzy always worried I was going to leave because of her and Jake. I felt bad about lying to her about why I left but Jake would kill me with his bare hands if I told her what was actually going on.

"Ok," I said to Hermione, "let's go put these in the girls rooms."

"Do you want to leave a note for Jake and your mother?"

"What mother?" I asked Hermione as we walked up the stairs and left the notes on the girls pillows.

"I guess that's a no," she said with a laugh. We walked into my room to see Harry sprawled out on my bed and Ron messing with my laptop. I chuckled.

"Having fun Ron?"

"This thing is weird. Are you taking it with you?"

"Of course," I said taking it and packing it in one of my cupboards. Ron sat on the bed with Harry and they watched as me and Hermione packed my clothes in a trunk.

"You have no other clothes you want to take?"

"I have a lot at the HQ. I can always buy more. Speaking of which, I wonder if Remus will let me stop by the bank."

"Why?" Harry asked staring at the ceiling.

"Because I don't want my money where Jake can get at it. I should just have it changed over at Gringotts."

"That would make sense." Ron said absentmindedly.

"What's with you two?" Hermione asked voicing your very thought.

"Will you teach Hermione and I too?" Ron blurted out.

"Teach what?"

"To become animagi."

"If you want to learn."

"Brilliant! Hermione, do you want to learn."

"Only if we register."

"What?! Where the fun in that?"

"I don't want to do anything illegal that could get Twink taken from Remus. I really don't think he could handle that."

"He's stronger than you think," I said.

"You don't know what he was like before you got there, Twink." Harry said.

Ron made a grunt of agreement, "And you, Harry, didn't see him before you came."

"You two are his reason for living, without being cliché. He was so withdrawn, all he did was read and what Dumbledore asked him to, for the Order. We were so worried but then Harry came and he got better, then you came, twinkle and he's almost himself again."

I sat down next to Ron and he put a comforting arm around my shoulders, "I haven't looked at it from his point of view much. I feel kinda bad for shoving myself on him."

"Oh, Twink, it's the best thing for him. It will help him move on. Without you and Harry it seemed that there was nothing for him to live for." Ron said.

"Hell Ron, when did you get so smart?"

"Hermione must be rubbing off on me." He pulled me into a tight hug, "He needs you as much as you need him." He whispered in my ear.

"Who?"

"Well both of your guys," Ron whispered with a chuckle.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Remus asked from the door.

"Yup." I said then walked over and hugged him.

"What was that for?" He asked

"Hi."

"Hey. Did you even pack?"

"Yes. Those three cupboards, the two trunks, the bed and the bureau."

Remus nodded and shrunk the said items. Handing them to me he turned to the door, "We have some more business to attend to. We will have to take the underground."

"Why not take my car?" I asked following him, "Can you drive?"

"Of course. You have a car?"

"Yeah, My grandma gave it to me, the more pleasant one anyway."

He chuckled and I handed the keys to him, "Come on guys, we are taking Moon Child's car."

We all piled into my red Jeep. I loved that thing. Remus drove in silence for about 15 minuets before I figured out where he was taking us.

"Remus?" I asked, curious.

"I went to get the adoption papers legalized and they said if I was sending you to a private school you had to withdrawn from the school here," he looked at me hopefully.

"Thank god! I hate that place!"

He chuckled, "Will you like Hogwarts?"

"Hell yes. At least better than this place," I said as he pulled up in front of my school. We all pile out of the jeep, because me and Remus had to go in, Harry wanted to come with us, Ron wanted to see a muggle high school, and Hermione didn't want to be the only one in the car.

As we walked into the front office the secretary chuckled at me, "Hello Miss. Black. Did you miss us here in the front office already?"

"You kidding? I missed my homies the first day of vacation!" I exclaimed walking over and giving her a high five.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you this summer?" the principal asks walking out of his office.

"I just missed seeing your cheerful face, Georgie!!"

The secretary looked at the confused faces of my companions, "During the school year she practically lives in here."

"I just love you guys so much." I said plopping in 'my' chair behind the secretary desk.

Remus chuckled, "just like her father. He's be so proud, Moon Child."

I smiled and motioned to the chair next to me for Harry. "Mrs. Fields, this is my good friend, Harry."

"Boyfriend." Harry corrected.

"Yeah, that." I said and she laughed.

"You came here in the middle of out vacation from you to introduce us to your new beau?"

Remus handed her my withdrawal papers, "We came to take her out of school."

"Oh no! who's going to start the fires, if you're not here?" The principal asked in mock horror from his office.

"Just those four. And the second was not my fault that Dr. Brabant didn't tell me it was flammable."

"You didn't have to take a lighter to your beaker either." Mrs. Fields said typing something into the computer. Her name wasn't really Mrs. Fields but I had taken to calling her that the 4th time she had given me cookies while I was waiting to see the principal.

"I like fire." I said to which Harry and Ron let out the laughter they had been holding in.

"I'm sorry Mr.-"

"Remus."

"Mr. Remus.--"

"No just Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Strange name, anyway only a parent or guardian can take her out."

Nodding he handed her the adoption papers. "I am her guardian."

"Oh, Miss. Black, you just changed your name, now you have to do it again."

"I'm not changing it. My father died two months ago, this is his best friend who kindly adopted me."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." I murmured looking at Harry, the double meaning not lost on either of us.

"My condolences to your mother. She seemed very happy with him." At this Remus scoffed.

"Dude, Jake wasn't my father! Ewww! No way, I'd be happy if that git died!"

"Tact, Miss. Black." The principal said coming back out of his office, "You lack tact."

"And you can _almost_ rhyme!"

"My poetry skills were never raved upon."

"You just wish you had my mad skills."

"How did you find out?" He asked his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"The grapevine."

"Have to stop telling them."

"Never trustworthy, that lot."

He chuckled, "We will miss you here, Miss. Black. No one else has the wit to battle us in the front office."

"You know Jamsey can."

"Janie? No, that girl might have the grades but not the wit."

"She thinks she does."

"She thinks she's good at a lot of things. Not much common sense…."

"After all she hangs out with me. Not so much anymore."

"Really? What happened to our dynamic duo?"

"Once someone tells you that if they were you they'd shoot themselves in the head, you kinda stop liking them."

"That's probably an interesting story."

"Quite."

"Daughter? We need to be getting on our way." Remus said.

"Does he not know your name?" Mrs. Fields asked me.

"That's his nickname for me, Daughter of the Moon."

"Oh."

I hugged Mrs. Fields and the principal, after all they were like family, "Say bye to Petey for me."

"Will do, Miss. Black. It's going to be very peaceful here with out you."

"I hope your not too disappointed," I said as we walked out of the office. Harry grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. "Remus? Are we going back to Grimmauld place?"

"Unless you have someplace else to go."

"My bank. I don't want my money where Jake can get it."

"I already took care of it, Daughter. I'm going to drop you, Ron, Hermione and Harry off at number 12, then drive your car back to Jake's house."

I nodded knowing that Jake was going to sell my beloved car. '_I don't really need a car anyway. Never did actually'_ you thought. Remus patted my hand comfortingly, as if being able to read my mind.

----------

Later that afternoon I was lounging in my room with Harry, who I was making read the first book that Sirius sent me. He had wanted to read his father's notes but I wouldn't let him jump ahead. He grumbled but once he knew I wasn't budging he shut up and started reading.

"Twink?" Harry asked.

"Read," I said not looking up from the music I was transcribing.

"Twink, look at me."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"Can I just _see_ the notes?"

"No. It will give you something to work for."

"Twink." He whined in a very childish way.

"How old are you?" I asked annoyed at him.

"16." he grumbled looking once again at the book.

"There you go, be a good boy." I said softly.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked slightly angry.

"Touchy."

"What did that mean?" He insisted.

"Nothing. Read, or you will never see your father's notes."

"You can't keep them from me." He said angrily.

"Of course I can, they are mine."

"They should be mine, they were my dad's."

"And my dad's and he gave them to _me._ So shut up and read."

"I bet you don't even want me to become an animagus. You want to keep it all to yourself."

"Oh, come off it Harry. It's not all about you, you know." I said angrily and stormed out of the room. I went down into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Rummaging through the cupboards I was shocked to find there is nothing in the house with chocolate, my favorite thing to eat when I was upset. I let out an angry groan, "Is there no chocolate in this house!?" I exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly a chocolate bar was shoved in front or my face. I looked back to see Remus looking at me with an amused look on his face. "Here you go, Daughter."

"I should have known. You want chocolate, find Remus." I sat at the table and began happily eating my chocolate."

"So your friend told you to shoot yourself in the head?"

"Eh, she was angry and told me that if she talked as much as me she'd shoot herself. I had such a hard time holding my tongue, I was so going to say 'well what a coincidence, if I slept with as many guys as you, I shoot myself'."

Remus chuckled, "You are so much like your dad."

"I hope that's a good thing," I said leaning back so my chair was on two legs.

"In some ways. Daughter, you need to learn to control your temper." I knew immediately he was talking about my fight with Harry. Damn his werewolf hearing.

"But he--"

"I know, Daughter," he cut me off, "And I'm going to talk to him as well. The thing is, you know each other so well that you know exactly what buttons to push to get a rise out of each other. You both tend to do it when the conversation isn't going the way you want it to. James and Sirius did the same thing. You need to let it roll off your back."

"But he said--"

"I _know _what he said just like I know he didn't mean it. You know he didn't mean it as well."

"Then he shouldn't have said it."

"You provoked him!" Remus said with a laugh. Sometimes I wished I had someone who took my side, even if I was wrong. Most of the friends I had made in this world were Harry's first, so I knew where they were going to side, but I had hoped that maybe Remus would take my side.

"So?"

"So you have no room for complaint."

"Could you just take my side, for once?" I pleaded.

"Side? Daughter, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just telling you how it is."

"All my fault."

"I didn't say anything of the sort," he said then added quietly, "What's really wrong, Daughter?"

"Nothing. Well maybe _something_, but you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said softly looking into my eyes.

"I have no friends. Sirius was my only friend." I sat there quietly, thinking. Remus remained quiet knowing that when I was ready that I would elaborate. "Like Ron and Hermione, they are Harry's friends. Their really only nice to me because they are nice people."

"Where did you come to that conclusion? They are your friends because they chose to be. You have me, did you think about that?"

"Because Sirius was your best friend."

"Yes and because I care about _you_. You also have Harry. Damn Daughter, if you can't see how much he cares about you then you are blind."

"I miss Sirius. I just want to hug him. His hugs made me feel like everything was all right."

"That's because he was your dad."

When Remus said that I was hit with a memory, slap damn.

Sirius and I were sitting in the library, he had just given me a new book on animagi for Christmas and I had set right away to reading it.

"Hey Moon beam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"About what?" I asked absentmindedly still reading.

"Look at me. You are acting like Remus, reading while having a conversation." Sirius said with a laugh.

I looked up, "Whatcha need, dad?"

He smiled, like he always did when I called him dad, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"That's an annoying habit, the whole answering a question with a question bit."

"Move on, man."

He barked his laugh, "I show up after you are through needing a dad."

I crawled across the couch and laid my head on his shoulder, to which he wrapped and arm around my shoulders. "A girl always needs her daddy."

"Then I'll always be here."

I looked at Remus as a sob escaped my throat. He looked back at me horrified that he had made me cry. Standing up quickly I knocked my chair backwards.

"Sorry." I murmured and rushed up the stairs with tears in my eyes only to run into Snape. Great the one person I never wanted to see again, I happen to run into on the verge of an emotional break down. I looked up and his normal scowl softened into an uncharacteristic and unreadable expression.

"Crescent." He whispered my name softly before I heard Remus come up the stairs.

"Severus," he said sharply, "I have to ask you to _not_ provoke her."

The scowl was immediately put back in place, "Since you're her _guardian_, I must respect your wishes." He then strode down the hall and into another room I had never been in. I made a mental note to explore it later, seeing as this _was_ your and Harry's house. But as Snape's robes disappeared and I headed back to my room one thought filtered through my brain, '_what the hell was that?'_

_---------------_

Please review, oh and if you haven't guessed what is going on with Snape, give it a try. I've had one person get really close, but they didn't explain enough. Someone could get closer.


	9. More questions than Answers

I told you all that I'd be back today. A lot of you asked about College, I am starting at NAU on Aug 30.

I want to thank all of you for your support in reposting this. I would also like to thank Jenn for your MANY guesses. You got close with a few. So many of you are so close! You keep telling me how he feels but now _why._

--------------------------------

Chapter 9 - More questions than answers

Walking back upstairs I was deep in thought about what Snape had just done. Of course I knew that he wasn't all evil, but he wasn't the nicest person in the world either. And the way he had spoken my name, it was Eww! I hope he doesn't _like_ me, that would be so gross![AN1]

I found Harry laying on my bed reading. He knew I'd come back just like I knew he'd be waiting.

"Come to apologize, Twink?" He asked cheerfully.

"You owe me an apology as much as I owe you one."

"I know."

"Remus has a lecture for you."

"Did you go and tattle?"

"Shut up, Harry. He heard us fighting. I got a lecture and you need one."

"Sorry." He said putting down the book, looking at me for the first time and patted the bed next to him, inviting me to sit. I sat on the bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, too." I said laying my head on his chest and he laid back on the bed.

"Where did you go?" He asked running his fingers through my hair, which had come out of its braid. That what I got for trying to do my hair by myself.

"The kitchen. Oh my God, you will never guess what happened!" I told him about Snape.

"What?"

"I'm telling you Harry, it was so weird."

Murmuring something unintelligible he tilted my chin so I was looking at him,

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" I asked formally.

"You know what I want, Miss. Black," he said.

"And what is that, pray tell?"

Leaning down he brushed his lips on mine softly, "this."

Pulling away I grinned, "why didn't you ask?"

"I did."

I pulled my self up so I was eye to eye with him and rested my forehead against his, "No, my dear, you didn't ask."

"Ok, I told you." He said then pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. He broke away only to burn a trail down my neck. I gasped as he hit a tender spot right behind my ear and along my hair line, "I'll have to remember that." Harry murmured before capturing my lips again in a kiss that sent fire pumping through my veins. I locked my hands around his neck and laced my fingers in his hair. God, I loved his hair. Briefly I wondered if his mother loved his dad's hair. Shoving that thought aside I pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly he pulled away and brushed a thumb along my lips which I knew were swollen and bruised. "Wow, Harry, where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Just natural, I guess." He grinned cheekily.

"You're cocky." I said kissing him softly.

"Don't do that, or I'll never be able to leave," he whispered kissing me quickly five or six times.

"Leave?" I questioned.

"To sleep."

"Stay here." I murmured running my fingers up and down his arm in a caress.

He grinned again, "no good will come from that."

I laid my head on his shoulder as his thumbs drew circles on my back, I noticed he liked to do that, "I meant to sleep. What were you thinking?"

"What every guy would think when propositioned by a beautiful girl."

Looking up at him I raised an eyebrow, "Propositioned?"

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't proposition."

"I know, love. Making a joke."

I kissed him softly, "Go."

"Are you mad?" He asked.

His words made tears come to my eyes. The memory of Sirius invaded my head again. Looking up into Harry's eyes tears fell from mine.

"Twink?" He asked softly.

"He said he'd always be here. As long as I needed him." I said as a sob made its way out of my mouth, against my will.

"Oh, jeez, Twink." He said softly tangling his fingers in my hair protectively. "What did I say?"

I shook my head, "not your fault. Go to bed, Harry, I'll be fine." I said and hung my legs over the edge of the bed. Harry sat beside me.

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes. I kinda want to be alone right now."

Nodding Harry walked to the door, "I'll only go if you say you really don't need me."

Smiling I thought about what to say, "I need you Harry, but not now."

He grinned and left. I heard him walk down the hall and close the door to his and Ron's room. I knew that him, Ron and Hermione were in there talking. Hermione was probably yelling at him for leaving me alone. Even thinking about those things couldn't shake off the load of grief that settled itself on me. Covering my face with my hands I let the sobs rack my body.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning when I woke up I was laying sideways on the bed and my face was tight with dried tears.

"Oh God." I murmured making my way downstairs. I knew I looked a mess, wearing the clothes from yesterday, my hair was sticking out every which way, my eyes were probably all bloodshot and puffy. As I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen I saw Snape at the table, what was he doing…eating?! '_Good God!_' I thought, '_what the hell is he doing here?!'_

I walked over, sat next to Remus and laid my head on the table with a groan. I had the worlds worst hangover and I hadn't touched the alcohol. So unfair! I didn't even get to have the fun!

"Are you ok, Moonchild?" Remus asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Giving a grunt in reply I looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"I am dancing the jig." He replied quietly to me.

I let out a laugh that sounded like my father's, even to me, "Don't let me stop you."

Remus put an arm around me, "What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear.

"I cried my self to sleep," I murmured and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sometimes crying is good."

"And sometimes it gives you a hangover, without the fun of vodka."

"Vodka?"

"A muggle hard liquor."

"Oh, you like vodka?"  
"Best in the world." I said not meaning a word.

"Your mother let you drink?!"

"Remus, I'm joking."

He kissed the top of my head, "Daughter," when he said that Snape scoffed, "You know, Severus, there's really no point of you being here right now. I find myself wondering why you are."

"Stimulating company." he said lowly then left the room.

Remus turned back to me, "As I was saying, go back to bed."

"I don't want to."

"Well then go take a shower. You look like shit, and probably feel like it as well."

Nodding I mounted the kitchen stairs. As I walked by Harry's door, it opened and Harry came flying out, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, jeez, Harry!" I exclaimed. Laughing he grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet.

"Sorry. I was heading down to breakfast, wanna join me?"

"No. Remus sent me back up here to take a shower." Harry looked at me weird, "He said I looked like shit."

Letting his eyes rake over me he smiled mournfully, "No, you just look sad. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No. I'm not really hungry. Watch out for Snape. He was in the kitchen earlier."

"Doesn't he have anything better to do, like spy on the '_Dark Lord' _?"

I chuckled then sighed, "he's up to something. Either that or he's just acting strange for the hell of it."

__

"When isn't he up to something. I'm hungry, I'll see you later."

"Bye, hungry." I said laughing to myself as I walked into my room. Ok, so I am a dork. At least I could laugh at myself. And anyway, Harry liked me, dork and all.

Still thinking about how weird Snape was being I jumped in the shower. I came out of the bathroom 45 minuets later dressed in a plaid mini, high-heeled hiking boots and a black thin strapped tank top with a skull and cross bones on it.

Taking out my guitar I sat on the edge of the bed, tuning. Suddenly a song entered my head that I had sung at my friend's mother's aunt's funeral. The obscurity always me laugh but everyone close to her was too broken up to sing.

__

I'm Gonna live my life  
Like every day's the last  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast.  
  
And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now.  
  
Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite,  
There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now.  
  
There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now.

"Emotion will do you no good," I heard a silky voice from the doorway. I turned to see Snape.

"It makes me human, one step above you."

"Just because I don't snivel, doesn't make me less human." He came in and sat on the chair across from me.

I snorted at his ironic use if the word, "I wasn't sniveling."

"You were last night, to Potter."

"I wasn't crying with Harry, and how the hell do you know what I was doing last night?!"

"You were crying last night then ran up stairs to Potter."

"And I was supposed to cry to you? And why is it any of your business?" I asked suddenly furious at him. Why was he being so annoying civil?

His eyes widened for a split then his scowl was back on his face, "Ask your mother."

"I don't have one. Please, if you'd be so kind, leave."

With a growl he left the room. Putting my guitar down gently I rushed into Harry's room. It was empty, as Harry and Ron were still at breakfast. Grabbing a spare bit of parchment I scribbled a quick note with Harry's quill.

**Mrs. Selene Miller**

What's the deal with Snape?

S.

Turing to the wardrobe, where Hedwig and Pig were perched, and showed them the letter. "Who wants to take a note for me."

Hedwig hooted wanting to do something nice for her owner's special person. Giving her the note I stroked her head.

"Take this to my mother, but don't give it to here if Jake is there, ok?"

She hooted, it was muffled my parchment in her beak, to let me know she understood. As she flew out the window Harry walked into the room.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked kissing me softly.

"Trying to find something out." I said with a sigh.

"What?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know. If I find out, I'll let you know. I hope you don't mind, I burrowed Hedwig. She was very eager to help."

He smiled, "Sounds good. Of course she was eager, I told her to do anything you asked, within reason of course."

--------------------

[AN1] About the Eww part of Snape, let me just say if it was Alan Rickman the Eww would most defiantly not be a factor!

--------------------

Remus might seem OOC but I picture him being very affectionate with people he cares about, the wolf in him maybe, because if you watch canines they are some of the most affectionate animals.


	10. WolfRemus?

Here you guys go. My school week is over, but my sister has to have surgery so I haven't had much chance to write, but I will try!

Chapter 10  
Wolf-Remus?

An hour later Harry and I were sprawled out on his bed. He was reading the animagus book and I was reading the werewolf book Hermione had left in my room. I still hadn't found out anything that told me what was wrong with him and I was getting pretty mad at Hermione. The least she could do was tell me which chapter!

A tapping on the window drew my attention from the book.

"Hedwig." Harry said unnecessarily while opening the window. She flew over to me and dropped a small bit of parchment that I recognized as the piece I had sent with her.

"Thanks, Hedwig," I said stroking her head. She nipped my finger like I had seen her do to Harry many times. I looked over to Harry confused and he shrugged letting me know he was confused too.

Opening the parchment I scowled

Crescent,

I am still your mother. As for Snape, it isn't any of your business. Refrain from butting into other people's business.

Selene

Growling in frustration I threw the parchment to the floor. Harry picked it up and read it, both sides.

"What does this mean, Twink?" He asked slowly.

I told him what Snape had said when he talked to me this morning, "Then I got pissed and asked him why it was his business and he told me to ask my mother."

"Does he know your mother?"

"Apparently. This is all very confusing."

"Maybe we could ask Remus."

"Oh, yes. 'Remus, dear? Why does Snape have the right to butt into my business?'"

Harry grinned, "Ok, maybe not. Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore when we walk to him about the adoption thing."

"You know, there's a common link to all we need to talk to him about."

"Snape."

I laughed, "Maybe we can ask him to get rid of Snape, then all our problems will go away."

"Not all," he murmured. If you could smack your own brain, I would have but instead I pulled him into my arms. I knew he was thinking about the prophecy and it hurt my heart.

"Don't think too much on it Harry."

He nuzzled his face cozily into my neck. Holding on to him tightly I ran my fingers through his hair in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

"Come on, Harry. I'm hungry, let's go get some food." I said hopefully diverting his mind to other things. As we descended the stairs to the main floor something popped into my head. "Have you told Ron and Hermione?"

"Told them what?" He asked glumly, still brooding.

"About what you told me the first night."

"The prophecy?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why did you tell me?"

He blushed and looked away, "I needed to tell someone. And out of everyone I think you are the one who most deserved an explanation."

As we walked into the kitchen we saw Molly and Remus getting ready to go out. "Where are you guys going?" Harry asked as we sat at the table.

"Diagon Alley. Your school letters came. We figured it'd be safer if we went." Remus said.

"They are going to help you?" I asked Remus taking an apple and leaning my chair back.

"Why not?"

"Werewolf." I said plainly as he had said to me and he chuckled.

"I am going for strength, to carry things. Oh and to grace Molly with my rugged good looks, of course."

Molly laughed, "I don't know what I would do without his good looks to accompany me."

"Now, Molly, remember Arthur."

"Oh, yes. My faux pas."

Harry and I laughed at their banter as they headed upstairs. "So much for hanging out with other people, huh?" I said finishing my apple and grabbing a pear without setting the front legs of my chair on the ground.

"Just wait." as he said that footsteps preceded the appearance of Hermione and Ron .

"Hey guys. Harry was just predicting your arrival."

"Wow." Ron said sarcastically. They sat at the table with us , Ron next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron. I raised an eyebrow at them but Hermione shook her head at me. I opened my mouth to speak anyway but she headed me off.

"So, Twinkle, are you looking forward to coming to Hogwarts?"

"Why, yes, I am." I said unable to control the grin that cut across my face at her reluctance to talk about her and Ron. Harry smacked my leg to get me to hide the grin but all he succeeded in doing was to make me fall backwards with a scream.

Standing up quickly I fixed my skirt and smoothed my hair while glaring at the others, who were laughing hysterically. Suddenly we heard a crash from upstairs followed by the screams of Mrs. Black, something about a filthy blooded grandchild, then frantic footsteps down the stairs.

"What happened?" Tonks asked frantically.

"I fell." I said rubbing the elbow which had smacked against the hard floor.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you know what Remus would do to me if anything happened to you two," at this she pointed at Harry and I, "on my watch?! I would rather face wolf-Remus."

We laughed, "Wolf-Remus isn't that bad."

"And how do you know?" she asked.

"Well since the wolf bane he keeps his mind," Hermione said quickly.

"I suppose," Tonks said still suspicious.

"So you're playing babysitter?" I asked righting my chair and sitting down, this time with all four legs on the ground.

"I had stuff to do in the library anyway so I volunteered to stay," she said sitting at the other end of the table. She opened the book she had brought with her on her frantic trip down the stairs and began reading.

"What did you have to do?" Hermione asked.

"Research."

"On what?"

"None of your business, Hermione. If you don't mind, I'm reading." Tonks snapped. Hermione looked at us with a confused look.

'they probably made her stay,' Ron mouthed. I nodded and looked at Harry. Despite how hard he had laughed at me he was still looking glum. Ron followed my gaze, "Oi, Harry, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he set his glasses on the table and rubbed his face.

"How can you be thinking about nothing?" Ron asked humor in his voice.

"I am thinking about something. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Ron mumbled.

Hermione patted his shoulder and I opened my mouth once again to say something but before I could Harry pressed his lips to mine. I let out a groan of surprise and pulled back.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"Shut up," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"Leave them alone. If you want to talk to Hermione, do it when Ron's not around." He breathed. His lips brushed my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. Chuckling he licked my ear softly and I let out a low growl. Tonks' head shot up from her book and she looked at us with a raised eyebrow. Harry jumped back from me as if scalded. Hermione and Ron burst into laughter and color crept onto Harry's cheeks. I leaned over and kissed his temple gently.

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry," I murmured softly. He pulled my chair closer, wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I giggled as his eyelashes tickled my skin.

Hermione sighed, "you guys are so cute."

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked upstairs and into her bedroom. I sat on Ginny's bed and Hermione sprawled on her own bed. "What do you need?"

"What's up with you and Ron?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed blushing furiously.

"AHH!!! What's going on?" I screeched excitedly.

"Nothing," she said slowly.

"What happened?"

"We….uh…..kind of…kissed….but just…..uh…once."

"AHHH! This is so exciting!! I was waiting for this to happen. It took you guys long enough!" I said practically jumping up and down.

She grinned, "I guess it did take us a while."

"A little more than a while."

"So what's up with you and Harry?"

"What do you mean?" I asked .

"You know, how's it going."

"Good."

"Just good? The first night you got here you guys slept together."

"In the same bed! That's all."

"I know that. Ron told me about the morning after the full moon."

"Yesterday morning?"

"Was it only yesterday. God it seems like a long time."

"I know. In a week we are leaving for school."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm not." I mumbled.

"Why?" Hermione asked sitting next to me on Ginny's bed.

"People are going to be like, 'why is she here? Why didn't she start with the rest of us."

"We will tell them the truth. You were in the United States and Dumbledore didn't think it was appropriate for you to come to Hogwarts then."

"Then they will ask why now?"

"Because situations change."

Sighing I smiled at Hermione, "Thanks 'Mione" I gave her a hug then went to go until something else came to mind. "'Mione? Is Ginny avoiding me?"

She sighed, "I think so."

"Why?"

"Harry."

"No I'm Crescent." I said jokingly.

"It seems so weird to hear that. You've been Daughter, Moonbeam and Twinkle for so long that I seem to forget your name."

"!s Ginny avoiding me because of Harry? She told me she was over him."

Hermione sighed again, "She is, sort of. When someone you like, or liked, moves on to someone one else you still feel it."

"You speak from experience?"

"Much."

"Why?"

"'Cuz when I like a guy I just sit back and watch him. I don't do anything about it, because who would want me?" She said a little sadly.

"Ron." I said plainly.

"I don't really think he wants me. I think he wants someone."

"Merlin, 'Mione." I said then smiled, that was the first time I used that word like that, " if you can't see how much he cares about you then you are blind."

"Cares, yes. I know he cares about me but I don't know if he likes me like that."

"Gods, Hermione he is freaking in love with you!" I said.

"You think?" She asked.

"Hermione you are the smartest, most perceptive person I know, how in the world can't you see something that EVERYONE, even Harry, sees."

"Really?"

"Yes. Hey, speaking of perceptive, maybe you can see something that Harry and I can't." I said then told her about Snape.

"There's something going on that we don't know about," she said thoughtfully.

"I know that." I said frustrated.

"Give me a while, Twink. There has to be something we are missing. He knows your mother, he's civil to you…." she trailed off.

"He got all huffy when Remus called me Daughter." I said suddenly remembering how he had acted.

"Maybe he's your dad!" She exclaimed.

"No, Sirius was -is- my father. There's a spell you can do to find the paternity of a person. I did it when I first started learning magic."

"So how come you didn't know who your father was?" She asked intrigued.

"Didn't tell me the name, showed his face, as it was when I was 'conceived'. And we all know he looked nothing like that man when he escaped."

"Do you miss him?" She asked suddenly.

"So much it hurts." I said truthfully. "That night, when Harry first kissed me, I actually got out of bed to go tell Sirius. Then it hit me, I was in his room, and he wasn't there."

"You know, I think that now was the perfect time for you and Harry to get together. Like last summer, everyone saw the sparks that were between the two of you, but we were all shocked when you didn't get together then. Even at Christmas, Remus had to physically restrain Sirius from following the two of you around with mistletoe."

Laughing I could just picture Remus tackling Sirius as he went to raise the retched fungus over Harry's and my heads. "I know he's not coming back but I find myself waiting for him to walk into the room, or to hear his laugh from another room."

She nodded, "That's what Harry said when he first got here. Almost the exact same words. I only feel bad that I don't feel worse. I wasn't that close to him."

I smiled despite the tears that had come to my eyes at the topic of conversation, "It's not your fault. And you don't have to feel bad for not feeling bad. You should be jumping up and down that you don't have to feel this pain, not yet."

"Yet."

"Your parents will die, Hermione. It's the way of life, or it's supposed to be, children bury their parents. Only most get to wait until they've grown up."

"And Harry…"

I nodded, "he got less time than I did, and he can't even remember them. Now Sirius. I don't know how he does it, I sure as hell couldn't."

"You never know what you can handle, 'til you have to," Harry said as he and Ron came into the room. They sat on Hermione's bed. We all sat there quietly contemplating the statement until I let out a bitter chuckle.

"It's not fair. We shouldn't have to deal with this heavy stuff. We should be kids, not adults." Hermione said, Ron made a scoffing sound and Harry grunted, each agreeing in their own way.

I have layed out the clues I have givin you so far with Snape, see what you can make of it, for those of you who are trying to figure it out.

Please review!


	11. The Train

Here is the next chapter. I am so excited someone got it right! Like almost to the tee! Makes me happy! I can't remember what the 'prize' was though. I'm not going to tell you who got it right though, cuz then you all can go and read the review and know. You can still guess though, because they missed on little thing, and you might be able to get a little closer.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 11

The morning of September 1st was the most chaotic I had ever encountered in my 15 years and 10 months of life. Although Hermione and I had made the guys pack two days before they had managed to half way unpack again the 48 hours since.

"God, Harry. Can you not exist without your possessions all around you?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up, Twinkle. I needed things." he said reaching under the bed for a couple of books that had made their way under there, "I swear I didn't put them there," he said looking at me with a sheepish grin.

"Migrating books?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know with Hogwarts. Did I tell you about Hagrid's book?"

"Yes, you wrote to me about the injustice of it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled lightly. Stuffing everything in his trunk he dragged it to the door. "Where's your trunk?"

"In the car."

"We're taking a car."

"Apparently."

"Did you see it?"

"No. Remus took my trunk out for me. They are taking luggage out in shifts, to avoid being seen."

Harry nodded and we headed down stairs, him letting his trunk thunk down on every step, he wouldn't let me help him carry it, "I've got it."

"Harry you are going to wake up grandma dearest."

He chuckled, "Let the people here take care of it."

"Your awful." I said humor in my voice.

"Finally Harry," Remus said casting a levating charm on the trunk. He then grabbed both handles so it looked like he was carrying it and took it out the front door. Harry and I went down to the kitchen to see Molly practically shoving food down Ron's throat.

"Mum. I'm fine!" He protested.

"You need to eat, dear."

"I did!"

"Not enough."

"I'm good, thanks." He said exasperated then went up stairs, Hermione followed calling him back.

"Oh Harry, Twinkle. Have some food."

We both filled our plates to keep what happened to Ron from repeating on us.

"That's a good Idea." Kingsley said softly to Harry and I. We both had to take a quick drink from our juice to keep from laughing.

We had about ten minutes to eat before "Come on guys, we are leaving." Remus' voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Harry and I walked up.

"Why are we going so early?"

"We have business to take care of before the train leaves." Tonks, who had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Oh."

We got out of the house about 10 minuets later after saying good bye to every one and listening to Fred and George taunt us about having to go to school. They only shut up after I told them for the 20th time that Harry and I would send them the newest pranks and jokes from Hogsmade.

When I saw the car I squealed, "My Jeep!!"

"Arthur agreed to keep it at the burrow." Remus smiled at me. As we piled in I realized that Remus must have cast the same spell on this car as Arthur did on his, it looked normal on the outside but was very roomy inside. Remus was driving, Tonks was riding shotgun and me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were in the back.

"I hope this car doesn't fly." Ron mumbled in my ear.

I snickered then turned to Ginny, who was on my other side- although not by choice, "do you reckon this car will fly?" I said under my breath.

"If my dad got a hold of it, it probably does," she said just as quietly making us both laugh.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"hmm?"

"Have I done something to make you mad at me?"

"No," she said a little sadly, "You didn't do anything. I think Dean is going to breakup with me and I've been avoiding people in general, I don't want to bite anyone's head off." she said lowly so Ron wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So, I haven't got to talk to you! How are you and Harry?" she asked still keeping her voice low.

"Know what? I'll talk to you on the train, cuz Ron and Hermione have a meeting to go to."

"Sure, but what about Harry?"

"Leave him to me." I murmured softly. Harry, who was on the other side of Ron, leaned across Ron curiously.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes, we are talking about what sexy beast you are," I said loudly.

In the front seat Tonks and Remus burst into laughter and Harry looked offended, "I'm not sexy?"

"I decline comment on that, Harry," Remus said with one last laugh.

"You are a stud, Harry," Tonks told him reassuringly.

We were silent the rest of the way to the train station. When we reached kings cross it was a relatively organized process, unloading the people and trunks from the car. What was not organizes was the process of getting us into the station and across the barrier. Once the car pulled to the curb we realized that many members of the order were already positioned to "accompany" us, or mainly Harry, to the train. After a long process we all got through the barrier with Remus and Tonks, unscathed - mostly. 

Remus healed the cuts that Ginny and I had gotten, although we still weren't sure how, then I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He took a small step back from the momentum of me flying into him.

"Whoa, Daughter, what's this for?" he asked holding me just as tight.

"I'm going to miss you." I said my voice muffled as it was buried in his chest. 

"Nonsense. You will not miss me a mite. Now go get on the train. I'll see you later, aright?"

"But I will miss you." I told him noticing that the others had already got on the train. That was quite surprising, Harry -for one- I knew, would want to say goodbye to Remus. Maybe they didn't really care, but I did. I climbed angrily on to the train and searched for Harry and Ginny. For how early we were, 15 minuets, the train was quite full.

I finally found them in one of the back compartments with a boy who looked like he had been quite timid but had recently discovered he wasn't and wasn't quite sure how to act. Don't ask how I knew, I was just good at reading people.

"Hey twinkle." Harry said causality not looking up from his game of chess he was playing with Ginny. Shrugging I decided to yell at him later, when we were alone. I sat down next to the used-to-be-timid boy.

He turned to me and held out his hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom, what's your name."

"Crescent Black, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. He brow narrowed at the name, "My father was Sirius Black." I clarified.

He nodded, "Nice to meet you. Can I ask you a question"

I sighed, I knew this was coming, "Shoot." He raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead," I translated.

"Shoot? Anyway, you're kind of old for a first year, aren't you?"

"I'm not. I'm a 6th year."

"Huh?"

"My step-father wouldn't let me go. I didn't know why until I found out who my father was, but Dumbledore let me study by owl so I was technically learning with you."

"I won!" Ginny exclaimed sticking her tongue out at Harry. Harry mumbled something under his breath and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "what was that, Harry?"

"Nothing," he said softly then looked at me, "Twink? Have you met Neville?"

"We're old friends," I said, "We go way back to 10 minuets ago." Since we had been talking the train had begun to move. Harry chuckled at me.

"I see. I must inform you, Neville, while gorgeous, Miss. Black is taken." Harry said with mock seriousness.

"Really now? By whom?" Neville asked going over and joining Harry and Ginny in a game of exploding snap.

"Me, of course."

"Dose she know it?" Neville asked giving me a cheesy wink, making everyone laugh.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well damn. I was just about to snog you senseless."

"We'll do that later, when Harry isn't around."

"I can hear you, you know." Harry said.

"First Quidditch match good for you?" Neville asked in a loud whisper.

"Now, guys. You are hurting Harry's ego." Ginny interrupted. We laughed again and they set about playing.

I curled up in the seat and watched the passing scenery. It was so beautiful. About an hour later they had gotten board of their previous game and were now talking about how they spent their summer. The compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione came in. Ron and Harry immediately set up a game of chess and were talking quietly about something. Hermione sat next to me and I tore my gaze from the country side to look at Hermione. She looked a little concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying."

I touched my cheek to find it wet, "Well hell, I didn't even know." she chuckled and handed me a hanky.

"The guys will be busy for a while now." She sighed as she watched the three boys around the chess board.

"Don't worry about it." as I said that the compartment door slid open again and a blonde boy came in with lackeys on either side of him came in. Harry's eyes narrowed, "Malfoy."

"Potty, Weasels, mudblood," he drawled not even acknowledging Neville or I. Then suddenly he turned to me, "And you are?"

I had to bite my tongue from saying, 'Bond. James Bond.' Somehow I didn't think he would get the joke, so I settled on saying my name in the same way, "Black. Crescent Black."

His eyes narrowed at the name, "Black, huh? What are you doing handing around with these scum? We're family, you and I." He said coolly.

"So are Ron and I, so does that make you part scum?" I asked surprised I was related to this jerk.

"I'd watch what you say, Black."

"And I'd watch who you threaten, Malfoy." Harry said lowly. He, Ron and Neville had stood up.

Malfoy sneered, "We'll talk again, Black." He turned and left, followed by his lackeys.

"What a git." Hermione mumbled to me. Before I turned back to the window I saw Harry shoot Hermione a questioning glance. I could feel Hermione shrug. She got up and Harry took her place, sliding an arm around my shoulders.

"You ok, luv? Did Malfoy upset you?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not some delicate little thing Harry. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want me to yell at you in front of your friends?" I asked quietly.

"What did I do?" He asked, worried. I raised an eyebrow asking him silently if he really wanted me to get into it. "Ok, maybe later." He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head so his lips fell on my cheek.

"Oh, burned." Ron said.

"Shut up." Hermione said at the same time. Harry and I laughed at them.

I laid my head on Harry's shoulder and he held me tightly, possessively, as I drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------

I woke up stretched out on the seat, Ron and Hermione were leaning on each other sleeping, Ginny was asleep next to them and Neville was snoring softly on the floor. Sitting up I looked around for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found. As I stood up to go look for him the compartment door slid open and Harry stepped in.

"God, Harry! Don't do that to me!" I whispered harshly.

"What did I do?"

"I was worried. Where were you?"

"In the bathroom." I knew he was lying but didn't push it.

"Why didn't you wait?"

"Believe me I did, but Twink, you were sleeping for 2 hours. I couldn't hold it any longer."

I laughed, ok he went to the bathroom, but that's not the only place. I leaned over and stretched, in what was a very canine manner, even I saw that. "How much longer?"

"I talked to Seamus and he had just talked to the conductor who said three hours."

"Holy monkey!"

He looked at me weird, "Excuse me?"

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Something my and Jamesy used to say."

"Are you still tired?"

"No."

"Are you still mad?" He pulled my hand to him and started kissing the inside of my arm. I shivered softly and he grinned, "Do you like that?" he whispered against my skin.

"Very much." He kissed my hand then let it fall.

"So, are you still mad."

"I'm upset, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't even bother to say good bye to Remus."

"You're mad at me for that? He asked us not to." He had an expression like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?"

"Nothing." He kissed me softly.

"We are waking up now, so before we open out eyes please conclude your snogging." Ron said. We laughed.

"We have concluded our snogging, Ron. Feel free to open your eyes anytime now." I said.

Hermione giggled, "We didn't want to see anything we shouldn't."

"Well thank God you warned us. Otherwise Twinkle wouldn't have had enough time to put she shirt back on." Harry said.

"I wouldn't be complaining," Neville said sitting up.

"I told you she was taken." Harry said with mock seriousness.

"That doesn't mean I cant look." Neville said with another cheesy wink to let me know he was kidding.

Harry and Ron set up a game of chess on the other side of the compartment, giving me, Hermione and Ginny time to talk.

"So, how's things with you and Harry?" Ginny asked impatiently.

I smiled, "Good."

"Just good, Twink? I think more." Hermione said softly.

"I like him so much, I just don't know how much he likes me." I looked away.

"I can tell you that, easily. That boy is head over heals."

"Hermione we just started going out, hell we haven't even gone out. He can't be head over heals." I said doubtfully.

"Twinkle, you've known each other for a year. He's been in love with you since last Christmas. Sometimes I think it was a good idea on Sirius' part to follow you around with mistletoe." Ginny said with a laugh.

"How come I'm the only one who didn't know he was doing that?" I asked a little confused.

"Harry still doesn't know. Sirius was very sneaky, you know."

"I know too well." I said thinking about the time last summer when Harry and I had been cuddling in the library to have Sirius sneak up on us and scare us out of our wits. Harry wouldn't look me in the eye for a day. "Harry can't love me." I said again.

"Like you don't love him," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I don't!" I said a little too forcefully.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, Hermione. I don't ok? It's too soon, plus were only 16."

"So it doesn't matter when you are made for each other," Ginny said dreamily, "Oh it's all so romantic."

"What the hell have you been smoking, Ginny? We are 16 not 20."

"My parents were 16 when they met." Hermione said.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you love him."

"I'm not sure if I do or not."

"Is it a possibility?" Ginny asked lowly.

"I guess." As I said that a group of girls walked by the compartment and I saw a pretty oriental girl look in. I watched as her gaze fell on Harry and her face lit up. Unbeknownst to me a low growl escaped my throat.

Hermione and Ginny followed my gaze and Hermione laughed, "Heel, Crescent."

The humorous nature of the comment broke the 'spell' and I laughed as the pretty girl and some of her friends came into the compartment.

"Hi guys, Harry." The pretty girl said.

"Hi Cho." Harry said. Everyone echoed. So this was Cho. Both Harry and Hermione wrote to me about her, although they had very different things to say. Harry told me she was a crazy hysterical girl and Hermione said she was sweet. She kept glancing at me in what she though was a sly manner. My guess was that this girl was not a Slytherin.

"Oh, Cho, this is Crescent." Harry said. The absence of the title girlfriends screamed through the compartment, to all our friends. They started edging toward the door wanting to leave as soon as Cho and her friends did to avoid the fall out they knew was coming. Even Cho sensed the tension in the air and she had no clue why.

"Well Harry, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"'Bye."

She turned and left with her friends and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville followed. As the door closed Hermione murmured what I figured was a silencing charm.

"Where did they all go?" Harry asked me confused.

"You're friends are nice, they don't want to listen to you get yelled at," I said calmly.

"Are you going to yell at me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Do you _see _anyone else?"

"What did I do?"

"Think, Harry. It's not to hard to figure out."

"I talked to Cho?"

"Yes Harry that's it! I am going to stop you from talking to people!"

"I haven't _done _anything else."

"You have one more guess."

"Is this still about Remus?"

"Wrong again!"

"I don't know."

"How stupid are you!?"

"Calling me names isn't going to help!" he said getting angry. I remembered what Remus said about pushing buttons so I backed off a little.

"I cannot believe that you were so quick to call yourself my boyfriend when you met Mrs. Fields but when an ex-girlfriend shows up you can't tell her I was your girlfriend!" I exclaimed angrily. I really hoped that what Hermione did was a silencing charm because if not the compartments around us were getting an earful.

"Is that what this is about?"

"No just thought it could be a discussion point." I said in a way that would have made Snape proud.

"Damn it Crescent, don't to that!" He exclaimed.

"Well Harry, _dear_, if I tell you what's the matter don't ask if that's the problem! It _usually _is!! Now let me spell it out for the both of us, ok? I am sitting here wondering why you can't tell this Cho girl that I'm yours, you're mine." I said starting out loud but my voice dropping dangerously towards the end of the last sentence.

"It didn't seem relevant at the time," he said hesitantly.

"_RELEVENT_!?!? God Harry, it's ALWAYS relevant to introduce your new girlfriend as such to an old girlfriend!" I exclaimed no longer even trying to keep my voice down. I'm not so good at holding in the anger.

"She was never my girlfriend, in the first place. Plus I don't like her anyway."

"She likes _you_, Harry. That's more than enough reason to let her know you are taken."

"I will! The next time I see here, I swear." He was desperately trying to pacify me. Probably didn't see Hermione cast the silencing charm.

"Don't worry about that, you might not be taken then," I growled dangerously.

"Twink! Don't sat that!" He cried surprised.

"You obviously don't think I'm worthy enough to be your girlfriend, why let others think the same thing." I said coolly sitting far away from him.

"Don't do that, Twink. You know I don't think that."

"Actions speak louder than words." I mumbled.

"No." He sat next to me and took my hand in his, "I wasn't thinking about anything that was going on. I was thinking about the game. I swear that seems like a lame excuse but it's true. It didn't even register that it was Cho. And trust me if I introduced you as Twink I would have said you were my girlfriend. I have a hard time connecting Crescent and Twinkle."

"You and everyone else." I said softly, finding it hard to stay mad at Harry. This could be a problem. What if he did something really stupid and I couldn't stay mad at him? I hope he doesn't find out he's my weakness.

"I really am sorry," Harry murmured knowing my anger was subsiding and wanting to keep it that way.

"I just don't understand how you can be so quick to tell people I know but not people you know."

"It's not that. If you want me to I will stand on the table tonight at the feast and tell the whole school."

I laughed picturing that in my head, "no, that's not necessary. You are forgiven." He leaned in to kiss me but I moved away. "I don't want to kiss you, right now."

"I thought you said I was forgiven."

"You are. I just don't want to kiss you right now."

We sat there in silence for a few minuets when the door opened and Hermione stuck her head in, "can we come in?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything ok?" Neville asked as they piled back in the cabin.

"Mm Hmm." Harry said offhandedly sitting at the other window. We both stared out our windows letting them know we didn't want to talk about it.

--------------------------------

Thanks you guys for all the guesses! Although this chapter really has nothing to do with the question, the next will give you more clues. I think by chapter 13 you, as the reader, will know what is going on. Although if you are putting yourself as Crescent (not my fault) she won't know yet.

All of you are pleading for Snape not to be the father and I assure you he is not. Could he be related in another way? Possibility. Could there be no relation? Maybe.


	12. The Feast

Here is chapter 12. I promise that by chapter 13 you will know what is going on, although Cresent won't.

-------------------

Chapter 12 - The Feast

When the train stopped we piled out and Harry dragged me to the carriages so we could have our own, if it was possible. We waited and much to my dismay Cho climbed in right before they started moving.

"Hi Harry. Hi Crescent." She smiled brightly.

"Hullo." Harry murmured looking at me, uneasy.

"Are you new?" Cho asked me.

"Yeah." This girl was trying to be friendly, so I was going to try right back, I had nothing against her, it was Harry I was disappointed in.

"Are you going to start as a first year?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"No. I've been studding by owl."

"Really? Why didn't you just come here?"

"I was in the U.S."

"Oh." She ran out of things to ask. She turned to Harry. "I heard that Sirius Black was killed this summer. I bet you're happy." I made a noise that was half gasp half gulp and maybe a little bit of a sob in there as well. Harry looked at her contemptuously.

"I don't think I fully introduced you. Cho this is my girlfriend, Crescent Black."

"Black?" she asked knowing what was coming, but having to ask anyway.

"Sirius Black was my father," I told her austerely. She looked at Harry.

"No, I am not happy. He was the closest thing I had to a father."

"But he killed all those people, and your parents, sort of," she said disbelievingly.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," I warned in a low voice, "It might get you in trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked.

"No. I have nothing against you, Hermione has told me that you are a nice girl, but I will not sit here and let you accuse my father of something he didn't do."

"He was convicted," she said in astonishment.

"They were misinformed."

"I don't see how you can honestly sit there and tell me he didn't do the things 20 people saw him do."

"People don't always see what they think they do."

"Or maybe you believe what you want to."

"Or maybe you want to believe whatever makes things easier," I countered.

She shook her head, "do you believe this Harry?"

"I know this Cho. It is the truth, no matter what you choose to believe."

When we got to the castle Cho went to get out but I stopped her, "Please don't go spreading this around. This was told to you in confidence that you were the good person Hermione told me you were."

She smiled softly, "I won't tell anyone."

We got out and Harry led me up to the castle. As soon as we walked into the front doors a sharp voice called out, "Potter, Black, Come with me."

"What do you need Professor?" Harry asked as the strict looking lady led us through the halls.

"We want to get Miss. Black sorted before the first years." She stopped at a sever looking statue. "cauldron cakes" The statue sprang to life and jumped to the side revealing a stair case. The teacher led us up and knocked on the door.

"You may come in." I heard Dumbledore call. She led us in and I lagged behind.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Harry. He chuckled until I glared at him.

"I forgot you didn't know, that's McGonagall."

"Ah, Miss. Black, so nice to see you yet again. Mr. Potter, chaperoning I see." Dumbledore said to Harry and I. Harry smiled but said nothing. "Ok you are here to be sorted, are you not?"

I shrugged not knowing exactly what was going on, "So I'm told."

He motioned for Harry and I to sit in front of his desk and the next thing I knew something was dropped on my head sending me in to darkness. However I refrained from jumping out of my seat when the voice sounded in my ear since Hermione had already told me about the talking hat.

"hmm…the daughter of Sirius Black….you aren't fit for Slytherin either….not attached enough to your studies for Ravenclaw……that leaves only one place for you then I suppose….to much like your father for your own good, like your friend Mr. Potter there….alright" It seemed to be having difficulty before if shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Suddenly the hat was pulled off my head and I looked around. Harry was beaming, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling cheerfully and even McGonagall was smiling slightly.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss. Black. I am your head of house. I am sure Mr. Potter will tell you the rest. You may go down to the feast, I have to speak to the Headmaster for a moment," she turned to the headmaster, "the first years are still in the middle of the lake." she nodded letting us know we could go.

As Harry led us through the halls he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, "I was hoping you'd be in Gryffindor."

"Me too." I said softly as we rounded the corner and ran into Snape, "Oh holy hell." I said under my breath.

"What was that, Miss. Black?" he asked his voice deceptively agreeable.

"Hello, Professor." I said.

"That's what I thought. Now may I ask why you aren't at the feast?"

"Sir--" Harry began.

Snape cut him off, "Mr. Potter, I believe I asked Miss. Black a question."

"We were in Professor Dumbledore's office. I was getting sorted."

He cocked in eyebrow, "Really now, Which house?"

"Gryffindor." Harry answered.

"I warned once, Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Why?" Harry asked a little angry.

"For failure to listen. Get to the feast, although I would like any excuse to deduct more points.

Harry pulled me quickly the rest of the way to the Great Hall. "Snarky git. I can't believe he did that."

"Well, Harry, you can't say he didn't warn you."

"You're sticking up for him?" he asked as we slipped into the hall. They were just starting the sorting ceremony. I saw Ron and Hermione looking at us expectantly. "They are waiting to see where you sit. There's a spot on the other side of the table, across from Hermione, next to Ron. Make like you are going to Hufflepuff and sit there." Harry told me softly.

As we went out separate ways I saw Hermione's face fall. I snickered. Half way to my spot I looked up to the staff table to see Remus looking at me intently. I stopped, _Remus?, _shaking my head I hurried up the table and plopped down next to Ron. He looked up.

"Hey Twinkle." He wrapped his arm around me in a half hug, "You are a lion huh?"

"No. I was sorted in to Slytherin, just though I'd sit with you guys for a while." Ron stiffened.

"Really?"

"No, you dork!" I said playfully shoved him. I looked up at the staff table and saw Remus talking to a professor on the right of him.

"I see you've discovered Lupin is here," Ron whispered.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. We weren't supposed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"It was a surprise."

"Hey, you two, stop whispering ." Hermione said.

"Oh, he was just telling he how sexy he thinks you are," I told her making them both blush and Harry kick me under the table. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

I sighed and looked back at the high table as Dumbledore was speaking. My gaze wandered to Remus who seemed to sense that I was looking at him. He turned and caught my eyes and winked. Grinning my attention was snapped back to the Headmaster.

"….. In addition to welcoming out new first years, we are please to welcome a new 6th year from the United States, Miss. Crescent Black. And we also welcome back a familiar face, Professor Lupin will once again be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts and his teaching assistant Professor Tonks." Everyone but the Slytherins cheered the return of Remus. _oh, hell. _I thought, _what am I supposed to call him _now_? I don't think Remus would work._

"What's wrong? You look worried." Harry called across the table.

"What am I supposed to call Remus?"

"Remus?" Neville asked me

"He's my godfather."

"Well that's new."

"Not for me. Well it was two years ago. It was kinda weird, to find I suddenly had one, I mean how can you go your whole life wanting something like a godfather then not change when you get one…" I realized I was babbling and Neville laughed at me.

"Well that was a lot of information."

"Probably more then you needed to know at this point in your life." I said helping myself to the food that had appeared.

"We're close now."

I laughed, "Yes, we are. " I turned to Ron, "I can't wait to yell at Remus."

"Why yell?"

"He didn't tell me. I made a fool of myself saying goodbye and getting mad at you guys for not saying goodbye."

Ron burst out laughing, even though his mouth was filled with food, spraying everyone near him with food. "Eewww Ron!" Ginny and Hermione squealed. Harry, Neville and I thought it was hilarious.

"You got mad at us?" Ron asked swallowing what was left of his food.

"I didn't yell," I said defensively.

"You Gryffindor women like to yell." Ron pointed to Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That proves my point," Ron said proudly. I laughed.

"How long d'you think this thing is going to last?" I asked Neville as Ron was talking to some guy on his left.

"Until we've finished dessert."

"I don't think it'd be appropriate for me to hug a teacher in the middle of the feast now would it?"

"Who do you want to hug?" he said probably forgetting the godfather thing.

"Snape." I said offhandedly.

"You want to hug Snape!?"

"Broadcast it, why don't you, Neville! I was joking. I want to hug my godfather."

"Oh, yeah." He looked sheepishly to the staff table. Snape glared at him and he squeaked.

"You don't like Snape?"

Neville turned to me with a no-duh look. "What made you think that?"

"Never mind." I looked over the table at Harry, who was staring at me, and raised an eyebrow. Grinning he pointed to Snape who was giving Remus a look that would have frosted glass.

As we all finished our dinner, it disappeared and dessert appeared. I was so full that I managed to take a bite of what Harry passed to me before I had to push it away.

"What's wrong, Crescent?" Neville asked me softly.

"Full. I never have room for dessert, although it's the best part."

"What about some chocolate?" Hermione asked waving pointing to something that look suspiciously like chocolate.

"Chocolate?" I asked looking up grinning.

"You and Lupin. I swear between the two of you, you go through enough chocolate to last me a year." Harry said passing me the chocolate.

"You're neither a girl nor a werewolf, so you have no room to talk." I said happily eating the chocolate dessert.

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"Do you _really_ want me to explain, Ronald?" I asked, "I'm sure Hermione would love to give you the rundown later." To which Ron and Hermione both blushed, again, and I received a kick under the table, again, "ok that is getting _really_ annoying. Not to mention painful, so would you _please _knock it off." I told Harry.

"Well then quit saying stuff like that."

"It doesn't help to kick me _after_ I've said it. It just makes me mad."

"Yeah? Well it makes me mad when you say stuff like that."

"It has nothing to do with you!" I paused, "Oh, that's why. You are absent from the conversation. Sorry I will work more to include you."

"Twinkle," he growled dangerously. I backed off but did not apologize, hell he was the one to kick me. Looking up I realized that everyone was leaving so I looked at Harry questioningly, "I guess he dismissed everyone when we were fighting."

"Do you want to come with me to go see Remus?"

"Sure."

We made our way against the flow of students to the front of the staff table, "Are we allowed to go behind there?" I whispered.

Harry shrugged, "I have. Since when do you care about the rules."

I thought, "well….never, but this is my first day in a new school, I figured I'd at least leave a good _first_ impression."

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure you can go."

Nodding I walked around the table and flung myself into Remus' waiting arms. Sirius had told me that Remus thought it was the most wonderful and hilarious thing in the world when I did that. He said that Remus told him only women could do that so well. Since then I had made it a point to do it whenever I saw him. Remus took a step back from the force of me flying into him and held me close.

"That is the second time you've done that today, Crescent," he said with mock anger. I pulled away and saw the shocked looks on the faces of the teachers, taking the most note of McGonagall's scandalized expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Moon Child."

"But I was all emotional this morning and you're all ' it's ok'. You could have told me then!"

"And spare you the occasion to yell? Never!"

Harry laughed, reminding me he was behind me, "That's what Ron was telling her."

Remus and I still had our arms wrapped around each other making McGonagall clear her throat, "Remus? Do you make a habit of cuddling with the students?" I could hear a teasing note in her voice.

Remus dropped his arms and smiled at her, "Of course not, Minerva. I do, however, make it a habit of 'cuddling' with my goddaughter." His voice was filled with humor.

"Yes of course," she looked ashamed of her speculations.

Remus chuckled," think nothing on it, Minerva. I would be thinking the same thing if I saw you hugging a student."

She looked shocked for a minuet at that thought then chuckled. "Potter, I trust you will show Black to the Gryffindor tower?" She smiled wistfully.

"Minerva?" Remus asked.

"Wonderful to hear those names together, again," she said then bustled off.

Remus kissed the top of my head, "Goodnight, Daughter," he reached over and hugged Harry, all pretences gone with us now long gone, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor," I said with a grin.

Remus returned my grin, "don't make me take points."

"Snape already has," Harry said a little miffed again.

"Good. I will see you two in the morning, alright?" Remus said then headed out through the staff door.

"Harry, Miss. Black, I think it's time for you to get to your dorms. Early morning, you know." Dumbledore said softly standing behind us.

Harry nodded and led me through a series of hidden halls and stairways to the portrait entrance of the Gryffindor tower. He faltered here and thought for a moment.

"Do you need anything, Dear?" the fat lady asked.

"I don't suppose you would let me in without the password."

"Sorry, that I cannot do."

"What about giving me the password?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Harry said sitting against the wall next to the fat lady's portrait.

"What about you, Dear?" she asked me.

"I'm in the same boat as him."

Suddenly the portrait swung forward and Hermione appeared. "We thought it was you. We heard you out here. Where's Harry, Oh there you are, come in."  
Harry and I made our way into the common room and sat with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville in front of the fire.

"Where were you?" Neville asked curiously.

"Remus." I said dismissively thinking about what to call Remus. I hadn't asked him and it kept me from thinking other things like 'my dad probably sat here once'. I'd made it almost 3 days without crying and I'd-be-damned if the first night here I turned into a sobbing wreck. I thought I was doing good, especially after what Cho had said.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you. Why did Cho sit with you guys?" Ron asked from my right. Hell maybe I should have taken divination, I was starting to be pretty good at predicting where the conversation was going.

Harry looked at me, letting me answer if I chose to, "Oh, you know, just telling me what scum my father was. The usual."

"WHAT!?" Ron and Hermione both explained.

"What did she say?!" Ginny asked angrily.

Running a hand down my face and sighed wearily, "I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to go to bed. Could you show me where it is?" I asked Hermione.

"Sure, Twink. Come on."

We went upstairs to a room with 5 four post beds. No one else was there so I changed quickly and got into bed. Hermione watched me for a while as if debating something.

"I'll answer your questions, you can go back down, you don't need to stay if you don't want to. And I'll tell you tomorrow, I really don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"So that's where Harry gets it." I said with a chuckle then closed the curtains.

About an hour later I heard the rest of the girls come in chatting excitedly and after a few minuets the lights went out and the chatting died down. As I fell asleep a sudden thought came into my mind '_why did Snape care what house I was in?'_

_--------------------_

_Please review! _

_Oh, and I have a new AIM name, dreamshvefaded. If you have questions or want to know if your guess is right send me a message there or at fadedimmortality on MSN Messenger._

__


	13. Threats

Chapter 13

"Twink!! Wake up!" someone called

"Wha--" I murmured opening my eyes to see Hermione staring at me, "AHHH!" I screamed. Hermione jumped back in surprise.

"It's just me," she said not being able to hold in her laughter.

"You scared me. What do you need?"

"Breakfast. You have half an hour to get ready."

"Only half an hour?" I asked almost panicking

"You need longer?"

"My hair takes 45 minutes."

"Magic." she said in a no-duh voice.

Grinning sheepishly I jumped out of bed, grabbed my school robes and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I emerged 20 minuets later in my robes with my hair dripping wet and a mass of tangles.

"Help." I moaned.

Hermione and the other girls in the room laughed, "Twinkle, this is Lavender, Pavarti and Mona. Guys this is Crescent."

"Twinkle?"

"Harry gave me that nickname." I said pulling at my hair.

Hermione pointed her wand at me and I shrank back, making her laugh, "I'm just going to dry your hair, I promise." then she muttered something under her breath and my hair was dry and detangled.

"You're hair is so long," Lavender moaned with envy.

"Take it." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"No. You would be devastated if it was cut, and you know it, Twink." Hermione said.

"True. My dad loved it," I said. We made out way out of the tower, "You really need to teach me that spell."

"We can teach you so many that will take care of your hair," Pavarti said lifting a lock of my hair, "I would love such long hair, but I don't think I could deal with it."

I shrugged, "I've done it for so long, I don't really pay attention any more."

As we sat at the Gryffindor table I waved to Remus then looked around for Harry and Ron. They were no where to be found but as the food had just appeared I didn't really care.

"You know Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, he's my godfather."

"Really? Who's your dad?" 

I looked at Hermione and she nodded, most of the school probably already figured it out, Black was a old name, "Sirius Black."

"Seriously?"

I chucked both at her reaction and her choice of words. "Yes."

"I figured, how common is the Black name?" Pavarti said with a superior air.

"Yes, well." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, Twink," Ron said sitting next to me, "Hey Hermione."

"Hi." she said a little shyly, making me want to laugh, but the memory of Harry kicking was still fresh in my mind.

"Where's Harry?" I asked casually.

"He was in the shower when I left. I think he wanted to be sexy for you on the first day of classes."

"So he's not going to be sexy the rest of the year?" I asked.

"Don't look as me. I don't think he's sexy anytime."

"Are you and Harry?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Involved?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"We were taking bets on who he'd pick. I think we all lost." Pavarti said.

"No. Look I put money down on Crescent Black," Hermione said, "and you all told me there was no such person in his life."

"You should talk to Trelawny." Lavender said.

"No. It was obvious to all who were around them. Her father was trying to follow them around with mistletoe."

"Who?" Harry asked plopping down next to Hermione and smiling at me, "Morning Twinkle."

"Morning Green Eyes."

"Who with the mistletoe?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I must say you did a good job in making yourself sexy for Crescent," Lavender said flirting lightly. I felt jealousy flare up quickly.

"The things I do for her," Harry sighed dramatically.

"I'm worth it, Potter, Remember that." I pointed a finger at him.

"Of, course you are, my love."

"You know I have bruises on my shins from you?" I asked making Ron and Lavender choke on their pumpkin juice.

"How did those get there?" Ron asked suggestively.

"Oh, shut up, Ron. Think those things about Hermione but not Harry and I." I said then moved my legs before Harry could kick me.

"You're picking up." Harry murmured looking at me intensely.

"I pick up a lot of things," I said suggestively.

"We are eating here, guys," Ron moaned.

"You are the one who started this conversation, Ron." I said laughing.

"Yes, but that's not where I intended it to go."

"Alright, I'll spare you the juicy details of our sex life," I told him seriously and Harry snorted, "you have some problem with that, Green Eyes?"

"What sex life?" he asked.

"Do you want one?" I purred.

"Guys! Seriously, too much information!" Hermione said looking horrified.

"It wasn't the other night," I teased.

"WHAT?!" both Ron and Harry exclaimed and I saw what I said could be WAY misinterpreted.

"Whoa, guys, get your mind out of the gutter. That is so not what I meant."

The conversation was forgotten when our schedules appeared, Ron and Harry moaned, "No."

"What?" I asked looking at the paper.

"Double potions, with the Slytherins, on the first day," Harry told you.

"The injustice of it all," I told him sarcastically.

"You know nothing, just wait."

"Oh, it will be hell," I told him, "but we can't do ANYTHNG to piss him off."

"Why? Where's the fun in that?" Ron asked.

"He will take me away from Remus!" I told him angrily.

"What?" Hermione hissed, "when did this happen?"

"Remember when Remus freaked out?"

"Yeah."

"Then. He was mad at Snape, the fucking coward."

"Miss. Black, a word, if you please," A voice purred dangerously behind me.

"Oh hell, my luck can't be that bad, can it?" I asked not having the courage to turn around.

"It can." Neville told me not looking up. I finally turned around to see Snape glaring maliciously down at me. I risked a glance to Remus who was looking at me with an mixed expression of worry and sadness. I blew it, he was going to take me away from Remus and it was all my fault. What would happen to Remus? God, I am so stupid!

"Professor?"

"Now, Miss. Black."

"Yes, sir." I followed him out of the Great Hall with my head down, hearing Malfoy snicker as I passed. Without glancing up I knew he was leading me down to the dungeons. _Probably to string me up by the thumbs_ I thought miserably, _maybe that's all he'll do._

"Get in, Miss. Black," he spoke silkily. I realized it was his office as soon as I stepped in. Was he going to contact the Minister from here, or wait until he'd yelled at me? "Have a seat."

"I'd rather not."

"Not a offer, Miss. Black." His voice, while still smooth, left no room for argument. Sitting down I looked down, trying to prepare myself for what was coming. "Relax, you silly girl, I'm not going to kill you."

"Just ruin my life," you said bitterly, "I don't know what I ever did to you."

"Nothing. Nothing was ever your fault." He murmured to himself.

"What?"

"Listen to me good, Miss. Black, I am only going to warn you once, and that's more than some people get, you will respect me. I will not put up with any shit from you, do you hear me? I can do more than just report the foolish werewolf, I can make you _remember_." His voice dropped scarily at the end.

"I-I don't know what you mean," I stuttered.

"And you hand better pray you never do. Now get out of my sight."

I raced out of the room.

------------

Watching Crescent race from the room, from him, ripped his heart out. He was the one she ran _to_ when she was upset or scared, back then he never thought she'd run from him in fear. Damn Selene for putting him in this situation, damn Dumbledore for letting her come here, damn Black for dying and blowing their cover, damn him for finding her and making her love him. Black was so good at that, taking the girls he loved. First Selene, then her daughter.

Severus sank into the chair behind his desk, how the hell was he supposed get through the next two years with out going to her, telling her? Lupin had forbade it, but who the hell was he? Putting his head in his hands with a sigh he fought back the sob that was threatening, Lupin might be a werewolf but he had something Severus would never have, Crescent's love.

----------------

I ran up the dungeon stairs and ran head on into someone, hard, sending the both of us flying to the floor.

"Black, I know most women want me, but I am not used to tackling," Malfoy said, amused. "Although the prospect of fucking Potter's plaything _is _interesting."

I scrambled up "Fuck off, Malfoy."

"I think I already stated my position on that," he ran his fingers through my hair, "such lovely hair."

"The only reason you want to fuck me is it's the closest thing you'll ever get to fucking Harry, you fairy." I had no clue why I had said that, one of my best muggle friends was gay, I had no problem with that. But I was happy to find that my insult hit close to home.

"Watch yourself, Black," he spit venomously, stepping up so we were nose to nose.

"Eat me, Malfoy," I growled.

"Twink?" Harry called walking up behind me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I mumbled backing away from Malfoy.

"You've got her on a short lease, eh, Potter?" Malfoy nodded as if in approval, "yes, that's the best way to keep them."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry murmured looking at me with concern. My visit with Snape was back in my mind, and I knew it was showing on my face. Harry took my arm and led me down the stairs to the potions classroom, where we were alone. "Are you ok?"

"I've told you before, Harry, I'm not some delicate thing, Malfoy can't get to me. If anything I got to him. You know? I think he likes you."

"I wasn't talking about that. What did Snape want?" Harry asked purposely ignoring the last comment.

"Warning me, I have to 'respect' him."

"Do you?"

"Respect is earned and he hasn't earned it. I'll just act like I do, it's the best I can do."

Harry nodded and pulled me close, "did he threaten about Remus?"

"Among other things."

"What other things?"

"Not here," I whispered as other students filed in.

Ron and Hermione walked in and when they saw me they rushed over, "what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, well something, but we can't talk about it here."

"We have DADA next, so there's something to look forward to," Harry said looking at the schedule.

"How's Remus?" I asked them.

"He looked upset, but we didn't get to talk to him," Harry said.  
"I did. He was angry about it, and something else to do about you and Snape, but not about the reporting." Hermione whispered.

"He knows," I murmured as Snape entered the classroom, subdued.

"You're assignment is on the board, I trust by now you all know what to do, with the exception of Longbottom." With that he sat at his desk and started writing something.

"How odd," Hermione murmured as we started our potion. "I've never asked you, are you good at potions?"

"Better than some," I looked pointedly at Harry and Ron, making her laugh.

"Good. It will be refreshing working with someone who is competent," she whispered.

"You don't like working with Harry and Ron?" I asked in mock innocence.

She glared at me and the rest of the class we worked, only speaking when it was necessary. I found it refreshing to work with someone who didn't keep asking what was wrong. Throughout the entire lesson Snape stayed behind his desk hunched over a pile of parchments and judging but everyone's reaction, this was not normal.

"You know, if you take a picture, it might last longer," Ron teased from behind me. Only then did I realize I was staring at Snape.

"He's not telling me something."

"There are probably many things he doesn't tell you," Hermione murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ron if you add that you will kill us all." Hermione told him as he went to add some powder to his cauldron.

"Oops," he said sheepishly.

"Dismissed." Snape said suddenly.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, "Class isn't half over."

"Are you objecting to being let out early?"

"No, sir," she said and we all packed up as quick as possible. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to go back to the common room but I stopped.

"Does Remus have a class right now?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Harry asked.

"I kinda want to talk to him." I said softly.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked just as soft.

"No, I have a feeling he won't be too happy, and I'd rather face him alone." I headed to the DADA classroom and indeed found it empty. Walking through the classroom to the door to his office I was a little nervous. Would he tell me what I wanted to know? Did he even know or was I just going to drag him into this confusing mess I found myself in? When I went to knock Remus flung the door opened.

"Yes?" he asked tightly.

"Can I talk to you, professor?" I asked not knowing what I should call him.

"Professor is only necessary around others, come in, Daughter."

I followed him into the office and sat in front of his desk, wondering how to ask him about Snape. "He didn't report us." I blurted.

"I know. If he did, ministry officials would have shown up by now. I don't believe Dumbledore would let him anyway."

"You told him about the situation?"

"Of course. Daughter, this is important, what else did he say to you?" He leaned across the desk, looking at me intently. Nervously I shifted under his gaze.

"He threatened me."

"He said he was going to hurt you?" He asked seeming slightly relieved, although that was weird.

"No."

"What did he threaten?"

"I'm not sure," I lied, although not knowing why.

"Don't lie to me, Daughter," he warned.

"How do you know I'm lying," I challenged.

"Your heart rate picked up, your breathing increased, you stared sweating slightly…do you _want _me to go on?"

"No," I said sullenly, I thought I was a very good liar, I guess just not with werewolves.

"Truth."

"I don't know exactly what he threatened me with. He said he could do worse than report you, he said he could make me remember. What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"Why are you worried?" I countered.

"Who says I'm worried?"

"You're pupils dilated, you took a sharp breath, you grip tightened on your desk…do you want me to go on?" I mimicked him.

"Touché . Let me talk to him, Moonchild, and I'll get back to you. Aren't you supposed to be in potions now anyway?"

"He let us out early."

"He did, did he? Well, go on back to your dorm, I don't want to see you out again, until DADA starts, in 90 minuets, ok?"

"Fine," I grumbled and trudged back to the Gryffindor tower. When I got to the paining I stopped, "fuck."

"I beg your pardon?" the fat lady asked, insulted.

"I still don't know the password."

"No need to be vulgar."

"Professor Lupin told me to come here and he didn't want to see me in the halls until my next class, but I can't get in there, and he's going to come check and then I'll get detention and….." I went on as the portrait swung opened and Harry looked out, grinning. "You were waiting for me weren't you?"

"Yep."

"I hate you," I said crawling in and going to the couch where Ron and Hermione were.

"No, you love me," he sat besides me and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"Right, sometimes."

"You love me all the time," he teased kissing my ear.

"Not right now," I said trying to ignore him. Laughing slightly he gabbed my chin, making me face him, and pressed his lips to mine, sweetly. "mmmmm," I murmured and pulled away a few seconds later.

"Hey, now," Harry mumbled, "What kind of kiss was that?"

"An innocent one. Do you want a nice snog?"

"That would be nice," he murmured kissing my neck softly. I looked at my watch, teasingly.

"Ok, we have 70 minuets, Go!"

"Imagine what we could do in that amount of time," he breathed in my ear before he dragged me onto his lap and pressed his lips to mine. With a soft gasp I opened my mouth to let him in. Murmuring my name softly he slipped his tongue into my mouth and laid me back on the couch. As the kiss heated up I wrapped my fingers in his already messy hair and pulled him closer. Everywhere he touched sent shocks through me. I never thought kissing anybody would be this exciting. When I wanted to kiss Harry I just couldn't get enough. When I was arguing with him, I still couldn't wait until I could kiss him.

"Oh, god, oh, Harry," I moaned leaning my head back as he kissed my neck.

"You love me now?"

"I love you always, Harry," I moaned as he nuzzled behind my ear. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I asked clueless.

"You love me?"

Sitting up quickly, I saw that the common room hand emptied once we started kissing, "I-I guess. I mean, I said it, didn't I?"

"But you didn't mean to say it?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean it, but I didn't mean to say it," I said chewing on my thumbnail.

"Why? If you love someone, tell them, right?"

"Because they might die."

"Exactly."

"I didn't mean it like that," I thought out loud, "but that kind of makes sense. I never really told Sirius I loved him."

"That makes two of us," he mumbled.

"I do love you, I just didn't want to say it, before I knew it was how I felt."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to be hurt by my inability to decipher what I was feeling."

"Thank you. I love you too, you know." he whispered kissing my neck.

"I know," I teased, making him nip at my neck. "God, Harry, how do you know how to do that?"

"How to do what?" He was now kissing and sucking on my shoulder.

"Kiss like that. You can make me shiver with just a touch."

"I don't know. How do you know how?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do the same thing to me." He told me seriously. This was a day for confessions it seemed. Maybe I could go talk to Snape and see what this whole thing is about.

"So, what did Snape threaten you with?"

"Damn I should have taken divination. I always seem to know where the conversation is headed."

"Well?"

"He said he could make me remember."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue."

"Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know if I want to know the answer."

"Sometimes we don't want to know, but we have to."

"I think I am going to owl my mom, try her again. I'm kind of scared to talk to Snape, after this afternoon." I nuzzled his neck.

"What did he say to you?"

"He was very polite, that's what scared me. Enough talk about him." I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. With a sigh Harry leaned back and let me talk control of the kiss. Quietly I slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring the cavity for the first time. Any other time we had kissed like this Harry had been in control and ravished my mouth. Eagerly I took the chance to return the favor. Tangling his fingers in my hair Harry let his tongue battle lightly with mine, without taking full control, knowing how much this meant to me. Slowly I backed out of his mouth and he charged forward licking and tasting my mouth. Swiftly he flipped us over so he was laying on top of me. As his hands roamed my body, staying only in areas he knew to be save ( above the waist) I came to the realization that I didn't want him to stay there. Breaking away for air I looked at him, no this was wrong, I couldn't be thinking that about Harry. We were 16 for Merlin's sake.

"What's wrong?" Harry panted leaning his forehead against mine and running his hand through my hair in a caress.

"Air," I murmured kissing the tip of his nose lightly, "I love your hair, you know that?"

"No, but thanks for telling me," he teased lightly while kissing my cheek.

"Harry? Twinkle? We have to go to DADA," Hermione called throwing a pillow as us.

"Alright." We dragged ourselves off the couch and followed the rest of the 6th year Gryffindors out of the tower. I lagged behind and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"See what you can make of this," I muttered, "Snape took my down to the dungeons to threaten me with 'remembering' and when I went to tell Remus, he was relieved when he though Snape threatened to hurt me."

Hermione bit her lip and got a far away look in her eyes, which I knew by experience that she was close to something so I waited patiently, "this has to have something to do with Sirius and your mom, as well. I don't know how though……you are for sure positive that Snape isn't your dad? I mean you do have quiet a lot of sarcasm."

"I am for sure. I did the damn spell 3 time, and each time it was Sirius."

"Well…..is Jake the only other guy your mom was with, besides Sirius."

"That I can remember……Shit! Remember! Ack, Hermione, do you know how to tell if someone has been obviolated?"

"I remember reading it somewhere…." she murmured flipping through the DADA text, as we were in the class room, although Remus was yet to be seen.

"That narrows the search to every book in English," I muttered darkly.

"Oh, shush, I know I read it recently……Ahh! Here it is!" she exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, do you want me to do it now?"

I shook my head, "No, tonight. Do you have a spell that will reverse the effects?"

"That's more complicated……umm…..give me….I will have it ready by tonight," she said looking up as Remus walked into the room.


	14. No Risks?

There are only 2 more chapters in this story, and I am working on a sequal, but I am not sure if I am going to post it here, because I don't know if it want to go through all the trouble of changing it from second person to first.

Chapter 14 - No risk?

Later that night I was sitting with Harry on the couch, staring into the fire and practically crushing the bones of his hand. I kept glancing at the entrance, waiting for Hermione to come.

"Relax," Harry hissed as I squeezed his hand particularly hard.

"Sorry," I murmured suppressing the urge to vomit.

"I might not even pan out, and if it does, she's not performing the counter tonight."

"Maybe I want her too…"

"Are you sure?" he whispered frantically.

"I kinda want to get it over with," I murmured.

"Twink," he warned, "you know I'm not one for rules, but maybe you should get Lupin to do it."

"What! He won't---"

"Listen," he grabbed your my, "I've been studying with Dumbledore, and this kind of thing can go horribly wrong. You can lose your mind."

"I don't care----"

"I do! I don't want to lose you over this, over Snape. Please, think about this."

"I have to know, Harry. Remus is part of the cover up, what makes you think he is going to do this counter spell?"

"Don't do it tonight, think about it for a couple days…..at least one," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"So you can go talk to Dumbledore?"

"Talk to Snape," Harry said desperately, "he knows exactly what he did, so maybe he can reverse it, if there was anything done."

"Harry----"

"Just think, ok? I - Twinkle, I can't lose you. I-I can't do this alone." He whispered, making me pull him into my arms.

"Alright I will think about it, I promise. You won't lose me."

Suddenly the portrait was opened and Hermione rushed into the room, flushed and excited. "OK, I'm ready. And I found the way to unblock, if it was indeed obliviate."

I nodded, "alright, but you have to promise not to unblock, before asking me. Harry wants me to think about it."

"But--"

"I don't want to take the chance of her losing her mind," Harry interrupted.

"But--"

"I can't lose someone else I love--,"

"Shut up!" She said irritated, "There's no risk, I swear. She'll be incapacitated for…well I don't know how long, because it depends on how many memories are suppressed. She will come out of it though."

"Dumbledore said----,"

"That's where I got my information from! He did tell me that he told you that, because he didn't want you and -------- to do something rash when you found out."

"So I was obliviated?"

"We have to make sure that's what Snape did. He might have actually taken the memories out of your head," she said almost jumping up in down in her seat at the thought of performing such advanced magic.

"Go ahead."

Looking extremely concentrated she pointed her wand at me, "if nothing was done, nothing will happen," she told me before she murmured, "reveal," a sliver mist shimmered around my head for a minuet then dissipated. Hermione squealed and opened her mouth to do the counter when Harry spoke in a dangerous voice.

"Don't you dare," he growled lowly.

"Harry," I started, "it's not really your decision." I spoke quietly so that only Hermione and Harry heard me, not the rest of the common room, that had looked in my direction once the mist shimmered around me.

"NOT MY---You promised!!" he exclaimed standing up abruptly.

"Harry, please," I kept my voice quiet in hopes of calming him down and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I promised to think, but what's the point, if there's no risk."

"Do what you want," he shook off my hand, "I don't care what happens." With that he stormed up to the boys dorm, but I knew he was listening at the balcony that over looked the common room.

"Why was the mist silver?" I asked Hermione as she prepared herself for the spell.

"Snape's signature. Ready?" Taking a deep breath I nodded. Pointing her wand at me again Hermione took a deep breath as well and murmured, "remember,"

I was vaguely aware that I fell from the couch and that Harry's name was ripped from my throat before the images took over my mind, leaving no room for anything else.

-----

Harry raced down the stairs to see Twinkle on the ground, in slight convulsions, with tears streaming down her cheeks. He fought through the crowd to get to her when someone called "Someone get McGonagall."

"No! Don't get anyone, she'll be fine," Hermione said desperately looking at Harry. Everyone seemed to look to Harry, the leader of Gryffindor -even at 6th year, to make the decision. Harry watched Hermione struggled to restrain Twinkle.

"Don't get her, yet. If she gets worse we will get McGonagall." He lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and carried her to the girls staircase.

"You can take her up. Even the founders knew there might be emergencies," Hermione spoke from behind him. Harry carried Twinkle up the stairs and quickly to her bed, before she could jostle herself out of his arms. He laid her on the bed, pulled a blanket over her and tenderly brushed the hair off her forehead as she let out a little whimper. Harry looked at Hermione with a scathing gaze.

"What is happening?"

The girl had enough sense to look slightly ashamed, "the memories are coming back. After this her brain will 'reboot' shall we say."

"What does that mean."

"It will turn itself off, then back on."

"WHAT!?"

"H-harry, trust me…."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?!" he exclaimed looking down on what might be the next person who he loved to be taken away. Suddenly he rounded on Hermione with his wand, "undo it."

"I-I can't. We just have to wait it out." Suddenly Twinkle let out a low moan, of what sounded like pain.

"What about her?" tears filled his voice as he pointed to the girl, who was writhing on the bed.

"She's not in any pain. All she knows are the memories."

Harry kicked off his shoes and curled up to Twinkle, and to his surprise she clung to him. Putting his glasses on the night stand he turned to Hermione. "Go tell McGonagall what you did, Snape and Lupin too. She's getting louder, I don't know if you girls want to sleep in here." He said and watched her walk shamefully from the room before closing the curtains. He knew it was unfair to blame it all on Hermione, but the only other on he could was currently clinging to him like a scared child, trapped in her own mind.

-----

Hermione walked slowly to McGonagall's quarters and when she got there she knocked tentatively.

"Miss. Granger," McGonagall said surprised when she opened the door.

"Professor, I've done something incredibly foolish," Hermione exclaimed tears streaming from her eyes.

"Come in, child. Don't blubber out in the hall, like an idiot."

-----

"You foolish girl! Silly, stupid, girl! How could you? Don't you have any common sense in that head of yours?!" McGonagall exploded in a way Hermione could have never imagined.

"I talked to Dumbledore. He told me I could do it," she pleaded.

"Senile, meddling old fool!" McGonagall growled grabbing Hermione's wrist and dragging her from the room.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they found Snape and Lupin already seated, as if waiting their arrival.

"You old fool! How could you do this, with a clear conscious!" McGonagall burst into the office fuming.

"Hermione, please, explain exactly what happened."

Without looking up, Hermione told the whole story starting from when Twinkle had come to her the first time, up until an hour previously in the common room.

-----

"You had no right!" Remus exclaimed to Dumbledore, "as her guardian, I am the only one who could give consent!"

"Guardian?" Snape scoffed.

"You didn't sign the papers, Severus. That is not my fault." Remus turned to Hermione, "what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. The only one who was, was Harry."

"That's a first," Snape grumbled under his breath, "You are a stupid little girl, Miss. Granger. I had had the hope that you were one of the few immune to the stupidity of your generation. Where is she?"

"In the dorm. Harry's looking after her." A few tears slipped from her eyes at Snape's harsh criticism. Remus walked over and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"She is not the only on at fault, Severus. As much we I'd hate to admit it, we all are."

"The boy is right," Dumbledore said, "I know you thought you were handling it, Severus, but we failed to bring into the equation a teenage, female, mind. They tend to think differently from us."

"She would have remembered slowly, not been overwhelmed with the memories. Miss. Granger, do you know the extent to which her memory has been modified?"

"No."

"I was in her life for 5 years, the better which of 4 years, she had modified."

Hermione gaped at her professor, "How could you do that to her?"

"I had no choice, Miss. Granger. You will go and send Mr. Potter here." At that Hermione shook her head. "No? I do not believe you are in the position to refuse."

"I'm not, but Harry will not leave her," she whispered.

Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to sit down, "the only thing we can do now is wait it out, and hope she comes back?"

"Hope?" Hermione asked.

"She could decide she does not want to return to us," Remus said quietly, and Hermione thought he might be crying.

"You told me there was no risk!" she exclaimed.

"You should go to bed, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said lowly, "you have classes tomorrow."

"Where am I to sleep?'

"What do you mean?"

"Harry has Twinkle in the girls dorm, and he said we might want to sleep somewhere else."

"Why is that?" Snape asked icily.

"She is making too much noise, sir."

"I don't care where you sleep, Miss. Granger. Just get out of this office, you have done a terrible thing, I hope you learn from it." Hermione nodded and turned to go, "And Miss. Granger?"

She turned back, "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"You have detention for the next month. Dismissed."

-----

Twinkle was alternately clinging to Harry and pushing him away, and he could do nothing but lie there and listen to her strangled sobs and moans. Harry tensed as he heard the door open and someone pull back the curtains. He turned to yell thinking it was Hermione but when he saw Lupin sitting there, looking so sad Harry lost it as well. Lupin pulled him forward in a comforting embrace.

"She can't leave me," Harry told him.

"I know."

"She can't leave you."

"I know."

"I-I need her."

"I know."

"You need her."

"I know."

"I-I love her."

"I know. Harry it's going to be fine. Right now Snape needs to talk to you."

"No! This is his fault!"

"Not just his Harry. You need to go speak with him."

"I can't leave Crescent, alone."

"I will stay, Harry, go."

"I---" Harry sighed and leaned over to kiss twinkle on the forehead, to which she clung to him. It broke his heart that when he had to push her away, she whimpered his name so desperately. "Shh, I'll be right back. I love you."

As Harry walked to the door he turned and saw Lupin draw twinkle into his arms and burry his face in her hair. When she tried to push him away he thought he heard Lupin sob.

"Remus?"

He turned to Harry, hiding his emotions well, "Yeah?"

"She's been doing that all night. First she'll cling then push away."

Lupin nodded and Harry could see the relief in his eyes, "thank you Harry."

-----

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"She's trapped in her head, how would you be?"

Dumbledore nodded to Snape, "Mr. Potter, is there any reason why Miss. Black might not want to return?"

Panic swept through Harry, "Hermione said there was no risk."

"She was misinformed." Snape threw a scathing glance to the headmaster.

"I-I yelled at her. I told her I didn't care what happened.

"Why?"

"Because she promised to think about it, and maybe talk to you. Then Hermione came in and said there was no risk and Twinkle jumped at the chance."

"Well you had better find a way to tell her you do care, or she might not return."

-----

Harry raced back to the tower and stopped at the girls stair case, now that he didn't have an unconscious girl in his arms, he doubted he'd be able to get up. Deciding to make a try he ran with all his might and made it to the top of the stairs before they turned into a slide.

Making his way into the 6th year room he was shocked at what he found. Remus was sitting at the head of the bed, bleeding from scratches on his cheeks yet Twinkle was curled up on his lap, whimpering in fright.

"What happened."

"Bad memory. I'm sorry to say that Severus might be the only one to calm her down." Harry turned to go get him when Remus stopped him.

"I'll go, Harry. You stay with her, alright?"

Nodding Harry moved forward and pulled her from his arms. Remus kissed the top of her head and whispered, "come back to us, moon child," before leaving.

"Twinkle, you have to come back. I do care what happens you know. I love you. I can't do this without you. I-I need you to come back." Harry whispered in her ear, "Remus and Snape need you. God how Remus needs you. I don't think he could survive losing you."

"Mr. Potter, would you please leave us?" Snape spoke from the door way. Harry nodded and slipped from Twinkle's grasp. He turned back at the door to see Snape lower himself to the bed and stroked Twinkle's hair while murmuring soothingly.

-----

Snape sat on the bed and ran a soothing hand through Crescent's hair when she let out a whimper.

"Shh, darling," he murmured and at the sound of his voice she calmed and clung to him, "my little ladybug, come back to us."

"Daddy," she moaned clinging to him tighter and he drew a sharp breath.

"Oh, Merlin, little ladybug, please come back, I need to talk to you."

"Snape?" She asked sitting up and looking around.


	15. Memories II

Here's Chapter 15. The next chapter is the last chapter. I havea sequel started, but I don't want to go through the work in putting it up here, sorry.

Chapter 15 - Memories pt. 2

Pointing her wand at me again Hermione took a deep breath as well and murmured, "remember," I was vaguely aware that I fell from the couch and that Harry's name was ripped from my throat before the images took over my mind, leaving no room for anything else.

Snuggling under the covers, I tried to hide. It was my first night in my big girl bed, and I just wanted to be in my crib. I didn't care if it made me a baby, well, maybe I cared. Daddy told me that I was big enough for the bed, so maybe I could stay here. I snuggled my stuffed cobra, Harry, closer. Daddy had snorted when I named it, telling me snakes didn't have hair. I had giggled and then he hugged me.

The bedroom door was opened quietly and I saw your daddy standing there in his underwear.

"Daddy, want my crib," I told him trying not to cry.

"Oh, but my ladybug you are too big for your crib," he murmured to me sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Don't care, the monsters will get me," I told him holding my cobra tighter.

"Darling, some people think what you are cuddling with is a monster," he told me in a tired voice.

"Harry?"

He snorted, "why you insisted on naming it that reached name is beyond me." I looked at him blankly, not knowing what reached meant.

"Can I sleep with you, daddy?" I crawled to the edge of the bed and started to lower my 3 year old self to the ground, when he picked me up and sat me back in the middle of the bed.

"No you may not."

"But daddy--" I opened my mouth to let out a wail.

"Shush child," he was now getting impatient with me, "I am going to sleep down here, to keep the monsters away, ok?"

"Forever?"

"No, just tonight. Once the monsters see I am here, they won't come back anymore."

"Daddy."

"Shush, you need to go to sleep."

I curled back under the covers with Harry and drifted of to sleep, not noticing daddy brushing a hand over my baby fluff and settling on the floor with a pillow and blanket he'd conjured.

----

"Mommy I don't like _oatmeal. It's icky!" I turned my nose up at the bowl. _

"Now sparkle, daddy was thinking of taking you to work with him, but if you can't eat your oatmeal, you can't go…"

"Will Uncle Al and Aunt Eva be there?" I asked excitedly.

"I doubt you'll see them," daddy said coming into the kitchen buttoning up his robes.

"We fly, daddy?" I lifted my arms and he picked me up in one swooping motion.

"If you want, Little Ladybug."

"We go now, daddy?"

"Of course, Darling," he swooped out of the room with me despite my mothers protests.

"I play in the little caves?"

"No, you can't….last time you played in the cauldrons a first year almost turned you into a shrinking solution."

"A dunderhead?"

He let out a deep laugh that I felt as I was snuggled against his chest, "Yes, precisely. We are going to apparate now, ready?"

I clung tightly to him, "ready."

He apparated the two of us of Hogwarts and made his way into the castle.

"I wanna see Uncle Al."

"Later."

"Daaddyy," I whined pulling on his hair.

"Fine," he grumbled and carried me to the stone statue.

"I wanna say it."

"Go ahead."

"Lemaon Sherebert," I stumbled through it but nothing happened.

"Daddy, why didn't it work?"

"lemon sherbet." the stature let us pass and I patted daddy on the head. "What?"

"That's that I said, how come didn't work?"

"I don't think the statue speaks 3 year old." he knocked on the door and Dumbledore called out "Enter."

Daddy opened the door and set me on the floor. I promptly ran over and jumped on Uncle Al's lap.

"Uncle Al! Your statue doesn't speak 3 year old!"

"Maybe you should teach it."

"I can be a teacher, like daddy?"

"Statues and dunderheads, we will teach wonderful students," daddy said making Uncle Al laugh. I laughed too, although I wasn't sure why.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Daddy says I can't play in the little caves 'cause the dunderheads will shrikn me into a soltoin." I told him gravely.

"Well unfortunately I am busy right now, but do you want to go play with Aunt Eva?"

"Does she have bunnies?"

"I'm sure she could find some for you," Dumbledore told me missing the signs daddy was giving him to stop.

"I don't like bunnies!" I wailed burring my face in Uncle Al's beard.

"Well then there shall be no bunnies in this castle," Uncle Al told me setting me on the ground. I followed daddy out of the office and down the stairs.

"Daddy wait," I called running after him, not being able to keep up with him.

"Hurry up, child."

"Too fast, daddy," I called still running.

Growling he stopped suddenly making me run into the back of him and fall down with a startled cry. He leaned down and scooped me into his arms, "you need to be faster, love."

"I runned."

"Ran."

"Yeah, runned."

He stopped at the door to Aunt Eva's office and knocked.

"Enter," she called, "ahh, Severus, what can I do for you?" She asked not seeing me.

"Aunt Eva!" I exclaimed wiggling in daddy's arms until he set me down.

"Come here, child," she said opening her arms to me. I ran over and she swung me onto her lap.

"Are there bunnies here?"

"No."

I let out a seep sigh, "Good. Don't like bunnies. You have kitties?"

"We can find some," she told me then looked at daddy, "how about some lion cubs?"

"My daughter will not be playing with any lions," daddy told her coldly.

"Your_ daughter, now really Severus, surly you know Selene will take her away?" _

"Why would she do that?"

"When she finds a suitable husband," Aunt Eva said looking down at me sadly, "she could pass for yours, couldn't she?"

"Suitable husband? Minerva, I am---"

"Severus, I know. Just like I know why she hasn't married you yet, when it seems to her that she had no other option, that's what she will do. Until then," Aunt Eva ran a hand over my hair, "protect your heart."

I looked at daddy. He looked so sad. Why didn't mommy want to marry him? I crawled out of Aunt Eva's lap and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice me so I tugged at his robes. When he looked down I smiled and held my arms up for him to pick me up. When he did I hugged him.

"Don't be sad, daddy. I marry you."

"Thank you, Ladybug."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too," daddy whispered.

--

like Your 

"Shh, I'll be right back. I love you."

--

The lightening flashed through the room and not a second later the thunder crashed. I bit back a scream and crawled out of bed, dragging Harry with me, now ragged with years of love. I ran across the hall to daddy's room, pushed in the door and saw him curled under the covers.

"Daddy," I whispered as another clap of thunder made me jump.

"Hummm?" he murmured in his sleep.

"Daddy?" I called again.

"What?" he sat up and grabbed his wand from the night stand, pointing it at me.

"Can I stay with you daddy?" I asked softly.

"Why?" he asked then nodded when the next clap of thunder was heard, "come here, child." He pulled the covers back and I crawled in with him.

"Harry, too?"

"Harry too."

I cuddled up against his chest and he wrapped an arm over me. "Daddy?" I asked twirling some of his hair between my fingers.

"Humm?"

"What is thunder?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do?"

"It's little girls that ask too many questions. They get sent to the thunder gods, who turn them into thunder."

"Nunuh."

"If you know, why ask me?"

"You are lying."

"Am I?"

"Are you going to send me to the thunder gods?" I asked scared.

"No, I am rather fond of you."

"Me too," I said.

--

"Come back to us, moon child."

--

"Daddy! Look what I drewded in school today!" I yelled as he walked into the house.

"Drew."

"Look what I drew. You!" I held up the stick figure drawing of the dark man and beneath it the child's scrawl of 'daddy'. "I asked my teacher to write Severus but she said that wasn't your name."

"Did she?"

"Yes! I told her she'd see you on open house, and that your name was Severus."

"I cannot go to open house."

"Daddy! But you didn't go to show and tell either! You are the best daddy in all the class and you won't go in!" I jumped up and down in front of him and waved my arms wildly.

"Stop it, child. Where's your mom?"

"Getting ready for a date with you."

"What?"

"She told me she was going out with my new daddy, why are you new?"

His eyes widened then narrowed, "stay here, child," then he ran up the stairs, yelling, "SELENE!!"

"Severus? What's this?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going out on a date, he's such a nice man."

"What?!"

"I thought you would be happy. It's time we both moved on with our lives. You won't have to waste you time with -------."

"You-you're going to take her away from me?"

"She's not yours, Severus."

"You don't love her, give her to me."

"She's all I have left of Sirius."

"Don't say his name! He wanted nothing from you but a quick fuck."

"No! That's not true! He wanted a child with me!"

"He wanted a little play thing, to be like Potter. Now Potter is dead, and Black is insane. She doesn't matter to you and you know it."

"I love my daughter."

"No, you don't."

"What do you want from me?"

"Her."

"Jake wants her. He wants us to be a family! I won't let you ruin that!"

"You think that you can rip my heart like this?"

"You knew this wasn't permanent."

"Then you never should have never asked me to help raise her!"

Daddy came down the stairs and saw me sitting there, wide eyed, "Daddy?"

"Oh, Merlin, Little Ladybug. Did you hear that?"

"Are you still my daddy?"

"Of course, child."

"Are you leaving?"

"Of course not."

Suddenly the door bell rang and daddy swept me into his arms then went to answer the door. There was a stout, off looking man, dressed in a suit.

"I'm looking for Selene."

"Mommy?"

"You must be --------," he said in a baby talk voice making me wrinkle my nose.

"Don't talk to her like she is stupid," daddy told him and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"And you are?" the man asked.

"Daddy," I told him.

"Severus."

"Snape?"

"Yes," daddy said suspiciously.

"I've read some of your work."

"You're a wizard?"

"Me? No!" the man said, "may I come in?"

Daddy stepped back but didn't invite him. The man walked in and looked around, "Nice house."

"You're not a wizard?"

"No, I'm a squib."

Daddy wrinkled his nose and I looked at the man weird, "What's a squib?"

"Someone who can't do magic," daddy told me.

"A muggle?"

"No. Someone born into a wizarding family, that can't do magic."

"Oh."

"Come child, let's go see if Fluffy made it through the day," daddy told me wrinkling his nose again at the name I'd picked out for the python daddy had gotten me. As he carried me up the stairs I heard the man call out.

"I'll just wait down here, then."

"She's not ready!" Daddy called back down to him his voice filled with anger.

--

"Twinkle, you have to come back. I do care what happens you know. I love you. I can't do this without you. I-I need you to come back. Remus and Snape need you. God how Remus needs you. I don't think he could survive losing you."

--

"Daddy! NO!! Don't leave me!!" I screeched holding on to his leg.

"I can't stay here, Ladybug, I'm not welcome," daddy said looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Take me with you," I sobbed.

"Your mommy wants you to stay here."

"She doesn't love me!! Please Daddy!!" I wouldn't let go of his robes.

He dropped to his knees so he was eye to eye with me, "I love you, baby, but I can't stay."

"I'll rename fluffy!! I'll sleep in my own bed all the time!! I promise! Daddy, I'll get rid of Harry! Please!" I told him.

"No. It's not any of that, sweet. It's just-mommy doesn't love me, and I have to go." Tears were running down daddy's face.

"I'll be a good girl, take me with you.."

"I can't."

"It's time for you to leave, Severus," Jake said behind him.

"Let me say good bye."

"It's not working. You knew the deal."

"I can't do that to her!" daddy said.

"You have to!"

Daddy pulled out his wand and pointed it at me, "Daddy, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to spill the ink!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make it better, ok, love?"

"Ok, daddy. I love you daddy."

"I love you too," he took a deep breath, "Obliviate."

--

Snape sat on the bed and ran a soothing hand through --------'s hair when she let out a whimper.

"Shh, darling," he murmured and at the sound of his voice she calmed and clung to him, "my little ladybug, come back to us."

"Daddy," she moaned clinging to him tighter and he drew a sharp breath.

"Oh, Merlin, little ladybug, please come back, I need to talk to you."

"Snape?" She asked sitting up and looking around.


	16. It's going to be Ok

This is the last chapter. E mail me if you want the sequel.

--

Chapter 16 - It's going to be Ok.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, not being able to let that last image of Snape with his wand pointed at me go.

"Miss. Granger informed us of your foray into advance magic." He told me letting go when I pushed him away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If you would have waited 6 more months, the memories would have come back slowly."

"How could you do that to me?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"Oh, Ladybug…I had to," he said softly, letting his guard drop, and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Jake maybe a squib, but his family is well standing, and they have connections to the Malfoy family. Jake was going to have your mother promise you to Lucius for Draco had I not."

I shook my head, "they would not have taken me. I'm not pureblood."

Snape looked startled, "who told you that?"

"My mother is not a pureblood."

"She is. She was also well known for her beauty. Imagine the daughter of Sirius Black and Selene Gibbs. What an asset."

"My mother was well known?"

"Oh yes. It's what caused Black and I to fall in love with her. We both realized too late what kind of woman she was. Well Black knew, but he wanted a child."

"And you?"

He smiled sadly, "I loved your mother, and I thought Black had stolen her love from me, but in fact she had none to give. I realized that too late, and I was in love with you."

"I don't understand."

"I know, Ladybug. That's why I would have preferred for you to learn it all slowly. As it is, for the next couple of days you are going to be struck down with memories, randomly."

"Ladybug?"

"When you were learning to talk, that was one of the first words you learned. You went around for weeks calling everything, including yourself and me, ladybug."

"Oh."

"You'll probably get that memory back soon. Do you need anything?" He asked brushing a hand through my hair.

"Harry."

He nodded, "can I hug you?" he asked softly.

This time I nodded and he swept me into his arms and held me tightly. I hugged him back but it was a tad awkward. As suddenly as hugged me he let go and swept from the room.

"Twink?" Harry called from the door, "are you awake?"

"Yeah," I said softly still trying to hold back my tears.

Harry walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed, "are you ok?"

"No," I moaned and he crawled onto the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I want Sirius," I got out before sobs racked my body.

"Shh, it ok," Harry murmured rubbing my back soothingly.

"I-I don't know what to think," I said through my sobs.

"I know, honey," he purred still holding me tightly.

"Don't say 'I told you so,' Harry. I couldn't stand it."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I was wrong, anyway. I should have stood by your decision."

"No. You were right. I was just not thinking, and now I- I feel like I am betraying Sirius."

"Why?"

"I called Snape _daddy._ God, now I think of him as a dad! How can I do that to Sirius?"

"I am sure Sirius would understand."

"Would he?" I asked softly. The we were silent for a moment, then I broke the silence, "you know what?"

"What?"

"When they first moved me from my crib to a normal bed Snape gave me a stuffed cobra. Know what I named it?"

"I don't have a clue," he said still in his calming voice.

I knew he was trying to keep me calm, "Harry."

"What?"

"No, I named it Harry. Snape was not too happy with that name!"

Harry grinned and kissed my nose, "I bet not."

"_And _get this. He got me a python, and I named it fluffy."

Harry burst out laughing, but somehow in the middle we were kissing. "Sorry," Harry murmured pulling away slightly.

"For what?" I asked pressing my lips to his, "stay with me," I muttered against his lips before kissing him with a renewed passion. Harry rolled over so I was pinned between him and the mattress and slipped his hands under my shirt. I lifted my arms for him to take it off and he broke away to look at me questioningly.

"Are you sure?"

"I know I love you, and right now I need you, so, yeah, I'm sure."

"Completely? I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't ever," I murmured and kissed him again.

--------------------

"I love you, Harry," I murmured after he had cast a contraceptive charm.

"Love you, too, Twink," he said kissing the top of my head and settling down to sleep.

I laid there for a while trying to sleep, but I couldn't so I crawled out of Harry's arms and went to take a shower. I thought it might relax me, but to no avail so I put on my stars and moon pj pants and a white tank top. Sighing, I grabbed my keyboard that Sirius had fixed so that it would play without electricity and went down to the common room.

I placed it on a table and began playing:

Mama, please stop crying  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful  
And it's tearing me down  
I hear glasses breaking  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said  
You fight about money  
'Bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter

It ain't easy  
Growing up in  
World War three  
Never knowing what love could be  
You'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family

Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
Promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
Promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop crying  
'Cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you  
No matter what she says, its true  
I know that she hurt you  
But remember I love you too  
I ran away today  
Ran from the noise  
Ran away  
Don't want to go back to that place  
But don't have no choice  
No way

It ain't easy  
Growing up in  
World War three  
Never knowing what love could be  
I'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it did my family

Can we work it out  
Could we be a family  
Promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
Promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend  
Let's act like it comes naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother, anyway  
I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend  
Let's act like it comes naturally

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend  
Let's act like it comes naturally

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

Don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Turn around please  
I know the night you left  
You took my shining star  
Daddy, don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Daddy, don't leave  
Mom'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Ohhh ohhhh ohhhh

"Child, I hope you know that it was not his decision," someone said behind me. I turned to see McGonagall.

"I know," I said softly.

"No, I don't think you do. I don't think you know how hard it was for him to walk away. I don't think you know how hard it was for him to walk into Grimmauld place and see you cuddling with Sirius. Or watch as you were taught to hate him."

"Don't do this to me! God, you don't think I know how hard this is? My dad is dead, and now I find out that the guy who has treated me like shit raised me. He didn't even see it fit to tell me."

"He did not have a choice that either. Just, child, you have know idea how much he loved you, still does. You may not have been his daughter by birth, but in every other sense of the way."

"Please, don't do this," I pleaded.

"You need to know."

"Sirius is my dad."

"But Severus was -is- your daddy. You can separate the two."

"I guess. Was I really afraid of bunnies?"

She chuckled, "terribly afraid. One time, Albus tried to get you to confront your fear and you climbed up Severus and were perched on his head. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. None of us mentioned bunnies again."

"Oh," I murmured looking at my hands.

"Would you like to go talk to Severus?"

"Uhh…yeah," I murmured.

"Come with me." I followed her out of the tower and down to the dungeons where she stopped abruptly in front of a wall. "Severus I know you are in there. Let me in."

Suddenly the wall dissolved and there was a wooden door. She pushed it in and motioned for me to go inside. I walked in and she closed the door behind me, trapping me in the room with Snape, who I had yet to spot.

"What do you need, Minerva?" Snape's weary voice called from a back room.

I cleared my throat wondering if I should call him professor in this situation. "Daddy?" I called and heard Snape take in a sharp breath.

"Miss. Black?"

"I believe we are past formalities," I called out, "if you want to call me ladybug, that's fine."

He walked out of what I assumed was the bedroom in black boxers and a black silk robe. "What are you doing down here?" he asked softly, looking me up and down, as if seeing if I was real.

"I couldn't sleep, and I went down to the common room and McGonagall found me and yelled at me then asked if I wanted to talk to you so I said yes and here I am."

"Reminding me why I can't stand teenaged girls."

"Well if you are just going to insult me…" I turned to go but he stopped me.

"Wait, don't go."

Suddenly, not knowing what came over me, I turned and rushed into his arms. He took a deep breath and held me tightly. He tangled his fingers in my long hair, "oh, Merlin, I'm sorry." he murmured breaking down. I was slightly startled. In all the time I knew him, that he had not erased, he had never shown any emotion besides anger and contempt.

"It's ok," I told him, holding him tightly. And suddenly it was ok. I didn't know how, or what would happen tomorrow, but it was going to be ok.

---

The song is _family portrait _by Pink.


End file.
